Dulce Y Amargo
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: Ella es dulce y él es amargo ¿Podría ser esta una buena combinación? Tal vez, siempre y cuando un sabor no opaque al otro. Ryoma x Sakuno - Momoshiro x Ann - Capítulo 9
1. Amarga confesión

**¡Hola!**

**Ains, estoy nerviosa, ya es segunda vez que publico un fic de esta serie, pero igual me siento novata con The Prince Of Tennis. Quiero decir que me encanta esta pareja y por eso tengo muchas ideas en mi cabeza sobre ellos, espero poder hacerlas todas algún día.**

**Y ya sin más, comenzaré con el primero de mis fics largos, espero que les agrade ^^**

**Las parejas en este fic son RyoSaku y MomoAnn, creo que por ahí habrá algo de Kaoru x Oc, pero si les gustaría ver a algún otro personaje me avisan. **

**PD: No hago parejas yaoi.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capítulo 1: Amarga confesión**

—_¡Ryoma-kun yo… te amo! –exclamó con todas las fuerzas que tenía, tan alto y claro como para que el chico que tenía enfrente no fuera capaz de ignorarla. Su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora, no podía describir esa sensación que experimentaba por el nerviosismo, como si sus piernas se fuesen a quebrar de lo mucho que temblaban, como si su pecho fuese a explotar por la rapidez de sus latidos._

_Los nervios la consumían, y él no decía nada._

—_Ryoma-kun yo… -trató de volver a hablar, pero al verlo a los ojos, sólo pudo notar como una arrogante sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro —. ¿Ryoma-kun?_

—_Tonta Ryuzaki –susurró, mientras tomaba con ambas manos el rostro blanquecino de la chica, que ahora estaba adornado por un tierno sonrojo —. Yo… también… te amo…_

_Sakuno cerró sus ojos, dejando que lentamente sus labios sintieran el suave contacto, tan cálido como siempre había imaginado que sería un beso de Ryoma-kun, tan dulce… tan…_

—R-Ryoma-kun… -susurró con una sonrisa, abrazando la almohada con fuerza, como si se tratara del cuerpo del joven tenista que tanto amaba. Se sentía en las nubes, hasta que de pronto cayó al suelo, golpeándose en la cabeza y despertando de aquel hermoso sueño —. Mou, sólo estaba soñando… -se dijo resignada, oyendo como el despertador pitaba una y otra vez, ensordeciéndola.

Se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en el suelo de su habitación, la cual estaba un poco revuelta y desordenada, con un par de libros tirados y su ropa del día anterior colgada en una silla. Las vacaciones de verano habían terminado y aunque fuera difícil de aceptar, ya debía regresar a la escuela.

Se levantó algo adormilada aún, por ella hubiese preferido seguir soñando, soñando con su amado príncipe, al cual no veía hace casi dos meses, pues él se había ido de vacaciones con su familia a los Estados Unidos y sería totalmente imposible y ridículo siquiera imaginar la posibilidad de que él le enviara algún mensaje para decirle como estaba o enterarse de cómo iba todo con ella.

Aunque le doliera admitirlo, Ryoma Echizen no le hacía ni el menor de los casos.

Después de darse un relajante baño, peinó su largo cabello cobrizo frente al espejo de su tocador. Hoy quería lucir muy bien, aunque sabía que a él no le interesaba, no perdía la esperanza de obtener aunque sea un poco de su atención. Todavía no podía creer que llevara cuatro años enamorada de la misma persona, desde que tenía doce años amaba a Ryoma, ahora ya contaba con dieciséis y era toda una adolescente en desarrollo. Sus ojos rojizos lucían siempre alegres, pero dándole un aspecto de fragilidad que encantaba a los chicos de la escuela. Poseía una estrecha y delgada cintura femenina, largas y contorneadas piernas –debido a los entrenamientos de tenis- y un buen par de senos, ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, sino que iban justo con el tamaño de su cuerpo. Su rostro era algo más maduro, pero aún se seguía penando con las dos trenzas de cuando era niña.

Después de ponerse el uniforme de la preparatoria de Seigaku, tomó sus cosas y bajó a desayunar. Hoy su abuela no estaba, había salido más temprano ya que debía preparar algunas cosas, porque hoy comenzaban un nuevo año y debía tener todo listo para el club de tenis.

—Ryoma-kun… esta vez sí que lo haré –se dijo convencida, mientras estrechaba en su pecho una pequeña carta sellada con un corazón, que tenía escrito en letra clara y pulida "_Para Ryoma Echizen"_.

Era una carta de amor, pues hoy, Sakuno había decidido dejar de ser cobarde, pensaba declararle sus sentimientos a Ryoma, no importaba si era rechazada, quería hacérselo saber.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—¡Chiquillo, levántate ya! –gritó Nanjiroh desde la puerta de su habitación, haciendo que sus ojos ambarinos se abrieran con flojera y pereza. Se levantó de la cama, quitándose de encima la colcha y despertando a Karupin, que dormía cómodamente sobre sus piernas. Su cabello verdoso estaba revuelto y lo hacía lucir muy gracioso.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hora es? –se preguntó en forma despistada. Volteó hacia la puerta y notó a Nanjiroh de pie, el cual le miraba con el ceño fruncido —. ¿Uh? –exclamó mientras bostezaba.

—Mocoso, son las ocho, sólo te quedan diez minutos.

Ryoma le miró sin comprender, como si lo que había dicho su padre no hubiese significado nada, sin embargo, tras pasar unos segundos, abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Llegaré tarde! –se oyó el grito por toda la casa.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

La preparatoria Seigaku se encontraba recibiendo a sus alumnos en este primer día de clases de manera tranquila y calmada. En el salón C de segundo año, los amigos de siempre se reunían a contarse que tal les había ido en el verano, después de tiempo de no verse. Cuando Sakuno entró, inmediatamente fue recibida por un eufórico abrazo por parte de su mejor amiga, Tomoka Osakada, mejor conocida por todos como la presidenta del club de fans del príncipe Ryoma, o, la chica "megáfono".

—¡Sakuno, cuanto tiempo amiga! ¡¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? –preguntaba emocionada la chica de coletas, sonriendo y dando saltitos.

—T-Tomo-chan, me asfixias… -se quejó la pobre Sakuno, que al fin fue soltada y pudo respirar aliviada, sin embargo, le sonrió a su mejor amiga con gusto —. Que bueno verte, yo he estado bien, las vacaciones no fueron muy divertidas ¿Y las tuyas?

—¡Geniales! ¡Mi familia y yo fuimos a muchos lugares!

—Que bueno Tomo-chan.

En ese momento, se les acercó uno de sus compañeros y amigo desde la secundaria, el cual como siempre, se daba aires de grandeza, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que el chico con "dos años de experiencia", ahora convertidos en seis años; Horio Satoshi.

—Hola chicas, espero hayan pasado un buen tiempo de vacaciones y que estén felices de verme a mí, el chico con seis años de experiencia en el tenis, ya que este año seré titular –aseguró, sonriendo altivamente, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que las dos chicas lo habían ignorado —. ¿Chicas?

—Hola Osakada y Ryuzaki –se acercaron los otros dos del grupo, Kachiro y Katsuo, el primero haciendo un gesto de mano y el segundo sólo asintiendo con la cabeza.

—H-hola chicos… -respondió Sakuno con su típica timidez. Miró detrás de los dos chicos, esperando ver entrar a cierto tenista, sin embargo, no lo vio, lo que la hizo decepcionarse. Dentro de su bolso llevaba la carta con la que esperaba declararse y se estaba poniendo nerviosa, tal vez esto era demasiado apresurado y no debía dársela, después de todo ¿Qué esperaba que le contestara Ryoma? —. _N-no, lo mejor va a ser que no se la de…_

Con el pensamiento de no arriesgarse puesto en mente, se sentó tranquilamente en su silla, sin esperar lo que vendría después.

La clase avanzaba sin mayores preámbulos después de que el sensei llegara, aunque al transcurrir de diez a quince minutos, la puerta sonó.

El corazón de Sakuno se oprimió con fuerza al imaginar quien podía ser la persona del otro lado, y no se equivocaba, se trataba de él, era Ryoma que había llegado tarde a clases, como le sucedía comúnmente por quedarse dormido más de la cuenta.

—Echizen, llegas tarde –fue todo lo que dijo el maestro, en tono de regaño, pero el joven príncipe no le hizo mucho caso, hizo un gesto de mano y se sentó en el único lugar vacío del aula, curiosamente, detrás de Ryuzaki.

—_Ryuzaki… _-pensó mirándola detenidamente, sin embargo, desvió la mirada a los pocos segundos.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

El timbre que indicaba el término de la primera clase había comenzado a sonar y todos los chicos estaban guardando sus cosas para salir. En el salón de tercer año, dos jóvenes altos y de cabello negro –uno terminado en punta y el otro hacia abajo- se miraban con odio, pues como siempre acababan de comenzar sus típicas peleas.

—Te dije que me dejaras pasar a mi primero, idiota –dijo el chico con expresión ruda, el cual poseía dos ojos negros y afilados, como los de una serpiente.

—Hazte a un lado, Mamushi, que yo pasaré primero –aseguró el otro, mirándole desafiante con sus ojos violáceos.

—No me digas Mamushi –se quejó el chico, mejor conocido como Kaoru Kaidoh, titular de Seigaku y estudiante de tercer año de instituto, compañero y rival eterno de Momoshiro Takeshi, quien peleaba ahora con él.

—¿Me lo vas a impedir tú? –cuestionó Momoshiro, a lo que Kaoru sólo le miró desafiante y enojado.

—No tengo problemas en hacerlo –aseguró.

—Momo-chan-sempai, Kaidoh-sempai -escucharon una voz desde la entrada, ambos levantaron la mirada y vieron a Horio, quien les llamaba —. Vengan, la profesora Ryuzaki quiere vernos en las canchas para dar alguna clase de noticia.

—Ya vamos –respondieron al mismo tiempo, para luego mirarse con verdadero odio.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Estaba sentada en el patio de la escuela, mirando aquella carta que llevaba entre sus manos con suma atención, como si se tratara de la cosa más interesante del mundo, aunque ni siquiera estaba abierta y de hecho sólo estaba pensando en como deshacerse de ella.

—¿Qué haces Sakuno? –le preguntó su amiga Tomoka, acercándose de improvisto y haciéndole dar un salto, por lo que Sakuno se tuvo que llevar una mano al corazón, asustada.

—Tomo-chan, me has asustado –se quejó la castaña, soltando un suspiro de alivio. Su amiga se sentó a su lado, notando aquel sobre que aferraba a sus manos con nerviosismo. Con una sonrisa algo traviesa, Osakada le arrebató la carta.

—¿Qué es esto? No me digas que has recibido una carta de amor de algún admirador –dijo divertida, a lo que Sakuno se sonrojó de sobremanera, estirando sus manos para recuperar aquel preciado objeto.

—¡N-no es eso Tomo-chan! ¡Devuélvela! –exclamaba asustada por que alguien se fuera a dar cuenta de aquello, pero Tomoka no le veía nada de malo a su pequeña bromita, así que se puso de pie y leyó lo que decía.

—De Sakuno para… ¡Para Ryoma-sama! –gritó sorprendida, pero al instante Ryuzaki le tapó la boca, no quería que nadie oyera que le había escrito una carta de amor a Ryoma, ese sería su fin.

—Tomo-chan, por favor, no quiero que nadie lo sepa –pidió avergonzada y triste a la vez. Tomoka se dio cuenta de que la había incomodado y decidió disculparse, sin embargo, antes de hablar, la interrumpió otra vez.

—¡¿Ryuzaki le escribió una carta a Echizen?

Ambas se voltearon y vieron que se trataba de sus tres amigos, Horio, Kachiro y Katsuo, quienes las veían sorprendidos. El rostro de Sakuno era todo un poema, no sabía que decir ni en que escondite meterse, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control ¿Por qué demonios se le ocurrió salir con esa carta ridícula al patio?

—¡¿Qué demonios te importa a ti Horio? ¡Vete por donde viniste! –le gritó Tomoka enojada, sin embargo eso no logró apaciguar la curiosidad del chico, quien se lanzó hacia ella dispuesto a robarle la carta y comprobar que era verdad, aunque a fin de cuentas todos sabían de los sentimientos de Sakuno.

—¡No, déjame ver! –insistió, estirando su brazo para tomar la carta.

Kachiro y Katsuo trataban de detenerle, pero era imposible, Horio era un poco más alto que ellos y además se estaba moviendo demasiado como para capturarlo.

Se oyeron unos pasos, pero nadie les prestó atención.

—Oigan chicos ¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó con una sonrisa despreocupada el mayor, sosteniendo su raqueta de tenis sobre el hombro y observando divertido la extraña pelea.

—¡Momo-sempai! –exclamaron todos sorprendidos. En ese instante, la carta resbaló de las manos de Osakada y se fue volando por los aires ante la mirada de horror de Sakuno, ya que su carta de amor había caído a los pies del recién llegado Ryoma, quien miró el objeto en el suelo con indiferencia.

—R-Ryoma-kun… -susurró la chica con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo y el corazón latiéndole a mil, porque él acababa de leer su nombre en aquel papel y ahora mismo lo estaba levantando. Después de unos segundos la miró a ella, como buscando una explicación, pero la chica sólo bajó la mirada, creyendo que sus piernas en cualquier momento se quebrarían y se derrumbaría como un saco de papas.

—Esto es tuyo, Ryuzaki –dijo de pronto el joven tenista, acercándose a la chica para entregarle la carta.

Ella lo miró, boquiabierta.

—Pero Ryoma-kun… es… para ti… -confesó a duras penas, sin embargo, la forma en que él la miró, tan indiferente y fría, le congeló la sangre.

—No me interesa –respondió, pasándola de largo como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras Sakuno sentía que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

¿Acaso esto que acababa de pasar significaba que la estaba rechazando? ¿Ryoma acababa de rechazar sus sentimientos?

Quiso salir corriendo y explotar de la tristeza, pero no podía moverse, sólo era capaz de derramar lágrimas por el dolor que estaba sintiendo, que era realmente fuerte, terrible para una persona como ella.

Momoshiro, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, corrió como un energúmeno detrás de Ryoma, mientras que Kaoru –que estaba presente- simplemente se hizo el desentendido, porque este tipo de temas eran demasiado vergonzosos y complicados para alguien como él.

—¡Echizen! –exclamó Momo, enojado.

Tomoka miró a Sakuno, que no paraba de derramar lágrimas, pero sin moverse del lugar en donde se encontraba. Seguido de eso, lanzó una mirada de odio a Horio.

—¡Todo por tu culpa, idiota! –le reclamó levantando una mano para pegarle. El chico se defendió, pero el golpe nunca le llegó, porque Osakada se detuvo en mitad de él para abrazar a su mejor amiga —. Ya me las pagarás Horio.

—¡Yo no sabía nada! –se excusó, corriendo detrás de sus compañeros y siendo seguido por Kachiro y Katsuo, que sólo veían con tristeza a su amiga Ryuzaki.

—Ryoma-kun acaba de decirme que no le interesan mis sentimientos, Tomoka –dijo la chica de ojos de fuego, apoyándose sobre el hombro de su amiga, estaba claro que no tenía suerte, primero se arruinaba su declaración y después él le decía que no estaba interesado, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de leer la carta, simplemente se la devolvió cerrada.

Había sido muy cruel.

—No llores más Sakuno, Ryoma-sama es un baka –dijo enojada la chica, era la primera vez en su vida que se enojaba con el príncipe, pero para todo había un límite.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Momo no dejaba de ver a Ryoma con enojo, estaba cabreado por lo sucedido hace unos momentos antes de llegar al entrenamiento, él debió por lo menos aceptar la carta y si la iba a rechazar, pudo hacerlo el privado, no delante de todos sus amigos.

—Bueno chicos, hoy daremos inicio a los entrenamientos –habló la profesora Ryuzaki, quien estaba parada delante de todos (ella se había transferido al High School para estar más cerca de su nieta) —. Desde ahora en adelante, Ryoma será el nuevo capitán, así que espero que le traten con respeto.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, algunos no con mucho agrado, pues siendo un año mayores se consideraban más aptos para el puesto de capitán, como era el caso de Arai, e incluso de Kaidoh, aunque a él le interesaba más jugar que ser el capitán, eso era demasiada responsabilidad.

—¡Bien, que comiencen los entrenamientos! –exclamó Sumire.

Ryoma fue el primero en salir corriendo, sin decir palabra alguna, pero se daba cuenta de la mirada punzante de su compañero Takeshi, aunque trataba de ignorarla.

Ryuzaki era una tonta, si ahora estaba sufriendo era porque ella se lo había buscado. Él nunca fue un ciego como lo aparentaba, sabía perfectamente lo que esa chica sentía por él desde que eran unos niños, pero ella había escogido un mal momento para dárselo a conocer ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué él le dijera que le correspondía y le besara ahí, delante de todos?

Ciertamente ella no le era indiferente, le parecía bonita, pero de ahí a enamorarse de ella había una brecha muy grande, un abismo que no estaba dispuesto a cruzar.

—Echizen –escuchó la voz de Momoshiro, pero siguió corriendo como si nada —. Escucha, lo que hiciste estuvo mal, deberías disculparte con ella.

—Mada mada dane – Fue todo lo que respondió, haciendo que una venita se le marcara en la frente al chico de ojos violetas.

—Este no aprende, sigue siendo el mismo insensible de siempre –se quejó, empuñando una de sus manos.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Las clases de ese día ya habían terminado. Sakuno se dirigía a su casa con la vista baja, llevando su bolso como si este pesara una tonelada, mientras que dentro de él estaba aquella carta que ni siquiera había sido leída. Quería llorar, pero se había estado aguantando todo el día para no hacerlo, porque tenía que ser fuerte, no podía derrumbarse de ninguna manera.

Por otro lado, Ryoma también iba hacia la salida, se había quedado un rato más organizando unos papeles del club de tenis, ahora que era el capitán tenía muchas responsabilidades que antes no. El sol ya comenzaba a ponerse y fue ahí que la vio caminando sola, con la vista baja y con evidente tristeza alterando su sonrisa de siempre. Por un momento se sintió como un monstruo, pero lo ignoró, él no era de preocuparse por los demás.

—Soy tan tonta… -susurró Sakuno, abrazando su pequeño bolso como si fuera una almohada. Ya no podía contenerse por más tiempo, necesitaba llorar, tenía que sacar todo eso de dentro de ella y no había nadie que la viera, ya todos se habían ido y si no fuera porque debía limpiar el salón, ella tampoco estaría aquí.

Se sentó bajo la sombra de uno de los grandes árboles de la escuela y dejó que las lágrimas se derramasen por su fino rostro, el cual escondió entre sus rodillas.

A lo lejos Ryoma la observaba en silencio, sin saber que hacer, pues aunque no debería importarle, le inquietaba verla así. La había rechazado, era cierto, pero eso no quería decir que no le preocupase, después de todo la conocía desde que tenían doce años y ella siempre había sido buena con él.

—Tonterías –susurró, ignorando la imagen de la dulce chica a la que le había roto el corazón.

Pero lo que no sabía era que muy pronto, sería él quien tendría el corazón roto.

Continuara…

**00000000000000**

**Bueno, aún soy nueva y no sé manejar tan bien a Ryoma, espero no me haya salido muy Ooc jaja.**

**En fin, ojalá les haya gustado este fic, nos estaremos leyendo en la continuación ^^**

**¡Bye!**


	2. Ignorar al corazón

**¡Hola!**

**Vaya, gracias por todos los comentarios, espero no haberme tardado mucho, aunque yo suelo tardar bastante con las contis, pero tengo un par de capítulos de este fic escritos, eso es lo bueno xD**

**Bueno, como este fic no será realmente muy largo, les aviso que ya me encuentro trabajando en otro que me gusta en especial por tener una trama bastante bonita xD Pero mejor es concentrarse en este, así que espero que les guste la conti ^^**

**Perdón si hay faltas ortográficas pero no tuve tiempo de revisarlo xD**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 2: Ignorar al corazón**

Ya había pasado una semana, una semana que se hizo interminable para la pobre de Sakuno, pues el rumor de que había sido rechazada por Ryoma Echizen se había extendido por toda la escuela, todos lo sabían y hablaban de ella a sus espaldas, de lo engreída que había sido al pensar en que el príncipe le haría caso y como él le había lanzado la carta de amor en la cara, aunque en realidad no había sido tan así.

Cerró la puerta de su locker y soltó un suspiro. Detrás de ella varias chicas murmuraban sobre lo sucedido con Ryoma y la situación no podía tenerla ya más harta, sin embargo, no dijo nada, ya había tenido suficiente con todo lo que sufrió por ese rechazo. Si Ryoma no la quería entonces ella tampoco lo iba a querer a él, se buscaría a un chico mejor y que la tratara bien, para así olvidarse para siempre de Ryoma Echizen.

Hizo como que no escuchaba a esas chicas y se alejó de ahí con sus cosas en la mano, lista para su siguiente clase. Tenían clases de arte y sería en el jardín, al aire libre, porque seguramente la maestra les pediría algún paisaje natural como tarea.

—Cielos… -suspiró.

Se dirigió a los jardines y notó a todo su grupo sentado sobre el césped.

—¡Saku-chan, por aquí! –le llamó Tomoka, a lo que la joven de cabellos cobrizos sólo sonrió, acercándose.

Se sentó junto a Tomoka, la cual ya garabateaba algunas cosas sobre su cuadernillo de croquis, pero la verdad no era muy buena en artes, sin embargo según su propia opinión sus dibujos eran fantásticos. Por su parte, Sakuno sonrió a su mejor amiga y miró al frente, en donde la profesora estaba sentada y comenzaba a dar las instrucciones de la clase.

—Bueno, como ven hoy haremos una clase más relajante que el resto, quiero que se dejen llevar por el aire libre y así puedan sacar el máximo de sus capacidades –relató, sonriente y amable como siempre —. Haremos un trabajo en parejas, donde harán un dibujo de su compañero o compañera, según como lo vea cada uno.

—¡Hai! –respondieron todos, pero cuando estaban a punto de escoger las parejas, la misma profesora les detuvo.

—Pero, yo les diré con quien trabajarán –levantó su índice con una sonrisa —. Así será más divertido.

De haber sabido que aquel día tendría que soportar esa situación tan incómoda, habría inventado que tenía dolor de estómago para no ir a la escuela, pero ya era tarde para eso, porque ahí frente a ella se encontraba sentado su compañero para este trabajo; Echizen.

Sakuno quería que la tragara la tierra, era tan vergonzoso tenerlo frente a frente, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido la semana pasada y de tener que estar oyendo los murmullos de todos sus compañeros, pues en definitiva eran el centro de atención para el salón entero.

—E-etto… R-Ryoma-kun… ¿C-cómo va todo en el club de tenis? –preguntó bajando la mirada. Durante toda la semana ni siquiera se había asomado por ahí, no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo, porque sabía que si veía a Ryoma practicando al tenis inevitablemente terminaría más enamorada de él. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, Ryoma no vivía para otra cosa, él no amaba a nada más que no fuese el tenis, era por eso que ella no era importante en su vida, nunca podría competir con aquel deporte.

—Todo va bien –respondió el chico, ya tres palabras para él eran más que suficientes, o al menos eso había pensado Sakuno, pero se equivocó —. Hace tiempo que no te he visto por ahí – Comentó, mirando en otra dirección.

La castaña se sorprendió por un momento, pero después simplemente bajó la mirada.

—No he… tenido tiempo… he tenido muchas cosas que hacer –mintió, pues sabía que no se acercaba ahí sólo para no verlo a él, para no seguir sufriendo por él, a pesar de que en el salón lo tenía cerca de todas maneras, pero entonces se concentraba en las clases para así olvidarse de su existencia.

—Ya veo –fue todo lo que dijo Ryoma y a partir de ese momento ya no volvieron a hablar de nada más.

La hora de clases se hizo interminable e incómoda, pero finalmente Sakuno se sintió liberada cuando la hora del almuerzo llegó. Guardó todas sus cosas en su casillero y se encaminó hacia la cafetería para pedir algo de comer, seguramente Tomoka la estaría esperando en ese lugar.

Al pasar por el pasillo que ya se encontraba solitario, escuchó unas voces que le llamaron la atención, o más bien, la voz de una chica que al parecer hablaba con alguien más.

—¿Por qué no me aceptas? –preguntó, casi a punto de llorar.

Sakuno no quería entrometerse, pero al ver a la persona que estaba frente a esa chica se le estrujó el corazón, porque en cierta forma se estaba viendo reflejada a ella misma, a lo que le había pasado con aquel mismo chico y de la misma forma dolorosa.

—Porque no me gustas –fue la simple respuesta de Ryoma, tan frío y despreocupado como siempre, con las manos en los bolsillos del uniforme y su expresión de indiferencia, sin embargo, la chica no se rindió con aquella contestación.

—Mientes, no es sólo por eso ¿Verdad? –lo miró a los ojos —. Lo he oído de Momo-sempai, estás enamorado de otra chica.

De pronto la expresión de Ryoma cambió, por una de sorpresa, aunque fue muy leve y sólo alguien que lo conociera muy bien se hubiera dado cuenta, como fue el caso de Sakuno, quién lo notó de inmediato.

—Mada mada dane –dijo Echizen, para luego darse la vuelta e irse.

Sakuno salió corriendo para no ser descubierta y la chica se quedó en silencio, sin hacer nada. Por un momento Sakuno sintió un dolor aún más fuerte que cuando fue rechazada ¿Ryoma estaba enamorado de otra?

—_Eso… no puede ser… _-pensó, tratando de contener las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Después de comer algunas cosas, se fue directo a la azotea, en donde sabía que podría descansar y echarse una buena siesta, pero en cuanto llegó ahí lo único que hizo fue pensar.

"_Lo he oído de Momo-sempai, estás enamorado de otra chica._"

En su mente no se dejaba de repetir aquella frase tan ridícula ¿Ryoma Echizen enamorado de aquel?

Antes de que eso sucediera se acabaría el mundo. Además… ¿Por qué Momo-sempai andaba diciendo ese tipo de cosas de él a sus espaldas? Seguramente lo hacía por molestar, o como una especie de venganza por lo que le hizo a Sakuno.

_Por lo que le hizo a Sakuno…_

Ni que hubiera sido la gran cosa, simplemente le devolvió la carta sin leerla ¿Era eso tan malo como para que ahora todos sus amigos lo miraran tan mal? Incluso Kaidoh-sempai le veía con más furia de la normal, y no es que le tuviera miedo a Mamushi, sin embargo era incómodo, era molesto soportar que todos lo vieran como a un malvado.

—Hmp… yo no le hice nada… -se dijo enojado, llevándose ambas manos detrás de la nuca para usarlas de almohada y poder acostarse un rato a descansar, aunque por más que cerraba los ojos no lograba conciliar el sueño, porque siempre veía la imagen de la expresión triste de Ryuzaki cuando le entregó la carta como si nada.

Frunció el ceño y se dio una vuelta, pero nada, seguía con lo mismo.

—Mada mada dane –se dijo a sí mismo, volviendo a sentarse. Abrió los ojos y se puso de pie, si no podía dormir entonces iría por algo para refrescarse, una ponta era la mejor opción.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—¿Qué dices? ¿Hoy después de la escuela? –hablaba Momoshiro por su teléfono celular, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Llevaba puesto su uniforme de titular y la raqueta en su mano, pues estaba practicando un rato antes de que el entrenamiento de la tarde comenzara —. De acuerdo, pero esta vez yo pago la comida, no pienso dejar que una mujer pague por mí –y colgó.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba siendo rodeado por los tres ex novatos, los cuales le miraban con picardía.

—Con que Momo-chan sempai tiene una cita –habló Horio, logrando enrojecer al sub capitán, el cual sólo se aclaró la garganta.

—N-no es una cita –refutó —. Ella sólo me ha pedido que la acompañe a encordar su raqueta de tenis, además ¿Por qué debo darles explicaciones? –rezongó con el ceño fruncido.

—Fchhh, te has puesto rojo, eso quiere decir que te gusta –comentó Kaoru, quién se apareció de la nada, llevando su raqueta sobre el hombro.

—¡T-tú cállate Mamushi! –exclamó Momo, aún más sonrojado que antes.

—Fchhh –fue todo lo que "dijo" Kaidoh.

—Guarden silencio –se apareció Ryoma, cabreado como siempre, pero ésta vez más de lo normal, pues aunque no quisiera tenía algo en su mente que lo estaba molestando, esa persona, esa niña tonta ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en Sakuno Ryuzaki?

—¡Ryoma! –exclamaron sus tres compañeros de salón, pues nadie le sintió llegar, sin embargo Echizen les ignoró, para mirar sólo a Takeshi.

—Momo-sempai, he escuchado que has estado esparciendo rumores raros acerca de mí –dijo en tono molesto —. ¿Cómo es eso de que estoy enamorado de una chica?

—Eso… -Momoshiro lo pensó por un rato, pero no recordaba nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que finalmente una idea vino a su cabeza —. Oh… no, no era ninguna clase de rumor ni nada, simplemente fue un comentario que le hice a alguien… pero nunca dije que tú estuvieras enamorado… -miró a Ryoma con picardía —. ¿O sí lo estás?

El chico sólo se acomodó su gorra.

—Aunque lo estuviera nunca te lo diría –y después de eso se encaminó hacia las canchas de tenis, en donde ya comenzaban a entrenar el resto de integrantes —. ¡Todos, comenzaremos dando veinte vueltas! –exclamó alto, para que le oyeran claramente.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

En otra parte, más específicamente en el club de tenis femenino, las chicas se encontraban en partidos de entrenamiento. La vice capitana, Sakuno, hizo un revés lo bastante fuerte como para vencer a su oponente, terminando con el partido en 6-2, a su favor.

—Eres buena Sakuno, has mejorado mucho –le dijo su capitana, una chica alta, de cabello corto hasta los hombros y de color negro. Tenía dos enormes ojos violetas, pero que demostraban un gran coraje. Pertenecía a tercer año y su nombre era Shizuki Sakurai.

—Gracias, Shizuki-san, aunque estos días no me he sentido muy animada –dijo la cobriza bajando la mirada. Su capitana le sonrió, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro.

—Entiendo como te sientes, para ninguna chica es agradable ser rechazada en el amor, lo sé con seguridad –dijo comprensivamente. Sakuno le miró, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Lo dices por Kaidoh-sempai?

La otra simplemente sonrió y se alejó hacia el resto de las chicas, para dictar una serie de ejercicios de calentamiento.

Sakuno entendió que la respuesta había sido un sí, su capitana aún no podía olvidar a su sempai, con quien había mantenido una corta relación el año pasado, pero había sido él mismo quien la terminó y nunca nadie supo por qué, pero la capitana se negaba a hablar de ello con cualquiera que le preguntara, ni siquiera se lo decía a ella a pesar de ser muy amigas.

—El amor es muy triste… -dijo para sí, pues en cierta medida cuando aquel sentimiento no era correspondido, podía hacer sufrir demasiado a las personas y ella lo tenía muy presente, ya que su amor era de ese tipo.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Mientras los titulares masculinos daban las vueltas que había pedido el capitán –quien por supuesto también corría-, su amigo Momoshiro se acercó a él a conversarle, tenía muchas ganas de comprobar cierta duda.

—Eh, Echizen –le llamó, aunque sabía que no obtendría respuesta por parte del frío chico, así que sólo siguió corriendo y hablando a su lado —. Oye… ¿Has hablado con Sakuno-chan? – Interrogó.

—No –respondió Ryoma cortante, a pesar de saber que no era cierto porque hace un rato habían hablado, bueno, si a eso se le podía llamar "hablar".

—Supongo que aunque te lo pida mil veces no te disculparás con ella ¿Verdad?

—¿Por qué habría de disculparme? –cuestionó Ryoma con el ceño fruncido, pero tenía razón, él no tenía motivos para pedirle disculpas a Ryuzaki porque él no había hecho nada malo, simplemente le hizo caer en cuenta de su realidad, de que un príncipe del tenis como él jamás se iba a fijar en una chica tan torpe como ella, era mejor que lo supiera de una vez a que se hiciera más ilusiones ¿No?

—Olvídalo –dijo Momo restándole importancia al asunto, pues no conseguiría nada con ese terco de Ryoma, que juraba que no había hecho nada malo —. De todos modos no creo que a ella le importa mucho, así como tú la rechazaste, hay muchos chicos en esta escuela que están detrás de ella y creo que cualquiera podría convertirse en su novio.

Al oírlo Ryoma no supo por qué de pronto se molestó, se enfadó de sobremanera, pero no hizo absolutamente nada más que correr más rápido, para dejar atrás a Momo. No quería oírlo, sus comentarios eran fastidiosos ya que siempre se trataban sobre Sakuno.

Momo sólo sonrió con malicia, había logrado su objetivo, a pesar de que no lo demostrara para nada, Ryoma acababa de ponerse celoso, estaba celoso por pensar en que otro chico pudiera ser el novio de Sakuno, eso sólo podía significar que después de todo ella sí le gustaba.

Después de dar todas las vueltas correspondientes, todos se acercaron a las canchas para comenzar con las prácticas, pero de pronto notaron como se acercaba alguien que nunca antes habían visto. Era un chico alto, de piel blanquecina pero no pálida en extremo. Poseía dos increíbles e impactantes ojos verdes y un desordenado cabello rubio oscuro, como del color del oro.

—Oh, por fin has llegado –dijo la profesora Sumire, quien le recibió con una agradable sonrisa.

El chico lucía bastante arrogante y engreído, casi podría decirse que tenía un parecido con Ryoma, sobre todo por sus ojos filosos como si fuesen los de un gato. Llevaba un parque pequeño en la mejilla izquierda y en su oreja derecha usaba un arete plateado y resplandeciente. Usaba el uniforme de regular del Seigaku y traía una raqueta en su mano.

—Chicos, les presento al nuevo miembro del club, él es un alumno de intercambio que viene desde los Estados Unidos y ha ingresado apenas hoy –lo presentó Sumire ante todo el club de tenis.

Ryoma lo miró más detenidamente y recordó haberlo visto llegar hoy a su clase, pero como estaba medio dormido no le tomó demasiada importancia.

—Oh, pero si es el chico nuevo –dijo Horio, mientras sus dos amigos asentían con la cabeza.

—Me llamo Dave Prince –habló él y de lejos se notó que era bastante creído.

Ryoma soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Así que también eres un príncipe –habló, refiriéndose al apellido del muchacho rubio, quién también le sonrió —. Ryoma Echizen, capitán del Seigaku –se presentó —. ¿Te interesaría un partido?

—Sería un honor –respondió Dave, pues para él efectivamente sería todo un honor aplastar al capitán de su escuela, además, conocía a Ryoma Echizen, no por nada había participado y ganado importantes torneos e EEUU.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Las dos chicas salían juntas del entrenamiento de tenis, a pesar de que Tomoka no estaba en el club puesto que no tenía tiempo, ya que debía cuidar de sus hermanos, pero siempre animaba a Sakuno desde afuera. Pasaron por las canchas de tenis masculinas y ahí fueron testigos del partido que se estaba llevando acabo entre el "príncipe" y ese chico nuevo que había llegado al salón, del cual ambas habían olvidado el nombre.

—No tenía idea de que ese chico jugara tan bien al tenis –habló Tomoka, notando como el rubio devolvía con facilidad un potente revés de Ryoma, el cual se veía más serio de lo normal.

Mientras, todos los chicos del club estaban en silencio observando la escena, pues desde hace mucho que nadie se enfrentaba a Ryoma en tan igualada condición. Por la sonrisa en el rostro del príncipe, se notaba que estaba disfrutando este juego, que esperaba la llegada de un fuerte rival con el cual competir.

Ryoma dio un golpe con efecto, seguro de que lograría marcar el punto definitivo, pero se equivocó al notar que su contrincante lanzaba un potente golpe con elevación.

Recordó cuando jugó contra Yuuta Fuji y al igual que aquella vez, subió a la malla y se arrastró unos centímetros por el suelo, para finalmente dar un salto y hacer su ya tan famosa volea B, la cual Dave no pudo parar.

—Punto y partido para Echizen, seis juegos a tres.

—Rayos –susurró Dave, pero no enfadado, sino con una sonrisa —. Supongo que no es tan fácil vencer al capitán –extendió su mano hacia Ryoma, quien la estrechó.

—Eres bueno, pero aún te falta mucho –aseguró el príncipe, para después ponerse su raqueta bajo el brazo y caminar hacia la salida, pues necesitaba rehidratarse bebiendo un poco de agua. Al mirar al frente, notó a dos chicas que veían el partido desde afuera, una de ellas tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se veía tan linda… a pesar de que él la rechazó, aún así Ryuzaki se sonrojaba con sólo verlo ¿No debería al menos odiarlo un poco? Pero no, ella era incapaz de odiar a alguien, era una persona demasiado buena…

Espera… ¿Él había pensado que Ryuzaki era linda?

Sacudió la cabeza para calmarse, pero era cierto que lo pensaba, con los años Sakuno Ryuzaki se había convertido en una hermosa adolescente, incluso para alguien como él era difícil no notarlo.

—¡Oh! –de pronto todos oyeron aquella exclamación, se trataba del nuevo miembro del club, el estadounidense que por lo demás hablaba en perfecto japonés, tal vez uno de sus padres o algún familiar era nipón, pero ese no era el punto, lo que llamó la atención de todos fue ver como de pronto su máscara de arrogancia y seriedad se rompía, para dar paso a una alegre y tal vez algo tímida personalidad en cuanto vio a la hermosa chica que estaba parada afuera de la cancha.

Corrió hacia ella y le tomó delicadamente las manos, ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, pero en especial del capitán.

—¡Yo te he visto, tú estás en mi salón! –dijo con emoción el rubio —. ¡Wow, eres realmente hermosa!

—¿Eh? –expresó Sakuno, sorprendida y totalmente sonrojada ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Se fijó más atentamente en el muchacho, descubriendo que era muy guapo, nunca había visto a nadie así, se le notaba demasiado que no era japonés.

Todos los chicos del club soltaron una pequeña sonrisa al ver la escena, pero el que más sonrió fue Momoshiro, porque con esto acababa de darse cuenta de que su amiguito Ryoma no se veía nada contento ¿De verdad estaba celoso?

—Yo soy tu nuevo compañero de clases, me llamo Dave Prince y es un gusto conocerte, dime algo ¿Aceptarías salir conmigo? –preguntó tan rápido que apenas y Sakuno logró entenderle, pero cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar volver a sonrojarse.

—Etto… y-yo… -ella no sabía que responder, por un momento pensó en rechazarlo rotundamente, pues ella estaba enamorada de Ryoma, pero después recordó que él la había rechazado y que ella se había prometido olvidarlo, así que decidió dar una afirmación como respuesta, sin embargo, no pudo decir nada.

—Hey, Prince –llamó Ryoma, al parecer bastante cabreado —. Si vas a estar ligando te aviso que el entrenamiento no es para eso –y lanzó una gélida y fría mirada a Sakuno, quién se sintió estremecer y se soltó de las manos del rubio, el cual sonrió con culpa.

—Lo siento capitán, es que me emocioné –sonrió, volteando a ver a la chica de ojos de fuego —. ¿Al menos me dirás tu nombre?

—S-Sakuno Ryuzaki –dijo ella con su vocecita tímida y dulce, encantando aún más al joven.

La entrenadora Sumire se acercó a él, dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

—Por favor, deja de acosar a mi nieta y regresa al entrenamiento.

—¡¿Eh? ¡¿Su nieta? –exclamó sorprendido, ya que la hermosa y dulce Sakuno no se parecía en nada a la gruñona de su abuela.

Echizen sólo frunció el ceño y regresó a su entrenamiento, debían prepararse muy bien, ya que en algunas semanas comenzarían los primeros torneos escolares y como en los anteriores, la Seishun Gakuen debía ganar.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Aquella tarde Sakuno salió temprano de la escuela, pero tenía mucha sed así que antes de irse, decidió ir por algo de beber a la máquina expendedora cerca de las canchas masculinas. Al llegar ahí, miró la máquina con atención, pensando en que bebida elegir, pero cuando estaba en eso escuchó unos golpes de raqueta.

Miró hacia su costado y no vio a nadie, pero cerca de ella podía oírse a alguien practicando, así que decidió ir a mirar de quien se trataba. Recordó cuando solía encontrar a su amado príncipe practicando contra la pared, en ese tiempo ambos tenían sólo doce años, pero ella ya estaba enamorada de él como una tonta.

—Prince-san –dijo sorprendida al ver a su nuevo compañero practicando en aquel lugar, de la misma forma en que solía hacerlo Ryoma. Se sonrojó por un momento al acordarse de que hace rato él prácticamente se le había declarado y eso que ni la conocía. Al parecer los occidentales eran muy liberales.

—Oh, Sakuno –dijo él sin aplicar ningún tipo de sufijo en el nombre de la chica, pues él no estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas —. ¿Qué haces por aquí? –sonrió.

—V-venía por una bebida, cuando te oí practicar y quise venir a verte –respondió la castaña, sonriendo de esa forma tan dulce e inocente que sólo ella poseía, haciendo aparecer un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del Prince.

—Bueno, yo ya he terminado, pero si quieres podemos ir juntos por una bebida, y por favor sólo llámame Dave, en mi país nos llamamos por nuestros nombres.

—E-está bien, Dave –Sakuno volvió a sonrojarse al llamarle así, ella no llamaba a nadie por su nombre directo, era la primera vez que decía el nombre de otra persona sin un san, chan o sempai, y se sentía bien, era como si en parte ya fueran amigos.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Ryoma había ido por una Ponta antes de marcharse de la escuela. Metió la monea de cien yenes en la máquina e hizo su selección; una Ponta de uva. La recibió y la abrió, dando un sorbo y sintiendo el delicioso y dulce sabor de su bebida favorita. Se acomodó su bolso y se dispuso a irse, cuando escuchó unas risas no muy lejos de donde estaba él.

Sin ponerles mucha atención se volteó hacia ese lugar y pudo ver a dos jóvenes hablando como si se conocieran de toda la vida, se trataba de Sakuno y el tal Prince. Sintió una quemazón en su pecho, una ira que se extendía por cada célula de su cuerpo, la cual le hizo apretar su lata de Ponta más de lo debido.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

¿Desde cuando ver a Sakuno Ryuzaki hablando con alguien más le molestaba? Sobre todo tomando en cuenta que él la había rechazado.

No, esto era una tontería por la que no tenía por qué frustrarse, porque Ryoma Echizen _no_ sentía nada por Sakuno Ryuzaki, ni una pisca de sentimiento, absolutamente nada.

Con ese pensamiento se alejó antes de que ellos lo notaran, perdiéndose entre las calles de la ciudad, para llegar a su hogar.

Continuara…

**00000000000000**

**Bien, me despido y espero que les haya gustado.**

**Jajaja Ryoma celoso xD Pero se lo merece ¿O no? Le llegó un buen rival, esperemos a ver como le va xD**

**¡Bye!**


	3. Se llaman celos

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí viene nuestro amargo Ryoma-kun una vez más, junto a la dulce Saku-chan ¿Será que ella le endulzará su vida? xDD**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado, me hacen muy feliz, por eso, acá les dejo el tercer capítulo, que lo disfruten ^^**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 3: Se llaman celos **

Miró la hora en su celular y se dio cuenta de que él ya llevaba quince minutos de retraso, si esto iba a ser así, no debió pedirle a él que la acompañara, perfectamente pudo ir con su amigo –y enamorado- Kamio, pero Ann Tachibana era una terca y sabía que anhelaba pasar un tiempo a solas con Momoshiro, porque estaba profundamente enamorada de él, siempre –desde que le conoció- lo había estado.

—Ay, Momo es un baka ¿Por qué se tarda tanto? –se preguntó enfadada. Cualquier chico que pasara a su lado se volteaba más de una vez a mirarla, tenía ya diecisiete años y se había vuelto una chica hermosa, con su corta cabellera rubia y sus llamativos ojos azules.

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta e irse indignada, cuando escuchó unos pasos presurosos que se dirigían hacia ella. Se volteó con el ceño fruncido y notó que Momoshiro corría hacia su persona, agitado.

—Lo siento Ann, tuve unos asuntos que atender –se disculpó al llegar frente a la chica, la cual estaba claramente molesta, pero él sólo sonrió como disculpa —. Vamos, no te enojes.

—Es de muy mala educación hacer esperar a una dama –se quejó de brazos cruzados, a lo que Momo simplemente hizo una graciosa reverencia, llamando la atención de todos los transeúntes.

—¡Lo siento mucho! –se disculpó, apenando a la pobre de Ann.

—¡Momo! –lo regañó la chica, sonrojándose. Momoshiro alzó la mirada y sonrió graciosamente, para después erguirse como si nada, pues no tenía miedo de hacer el ridículo, sobre todo si se trataba de Ann.

—Bueno, vamos a lo de tu raqueta y después a comer ¿Te parece? –invitó el chico de ojos violáceos, observando como Ann le sonreía y asentía con la cabeza.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Llegó a casa sin avisar y se quitó los zapatos, para dejar su bolso tirado en la entrada y correr hacia su habitación. Estaba molesto y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

Nanjiroh lo sintió llegar, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba de mal humor, así que pensó que tal vez había tenido un mal día en el entrenamiento, sin embargo algo le decía que no era así de todo y no es que se jactara de ser un excelente padre, pero de vez en cuando debía actuar como uno.

—Mocoso –lo llamó, pero su hijo sólo estaba vendo la televisión con Karupin sentado en sus piernas, aunque por la casi nula expresión de su rostro, Nanjiroh intuyó que algo no andaba bien —. Oye mocoso, te estoy hablando.

—¿Qué quieres viejo? –cuestionó con el ceño fruncido, sin embargo a Nanjiroh no le importó el insulto, ese tonto hijo suyo estaba pasado por algo al parecer muy importante y era en momento como esos que lo necesitaba cerca.

—Escucha Ryoma, simplemente quiero saber que te sucede –habló el hombre con apariencia de monje despreocupado. Sabía que no sería nada fácil entablar una conversación de hombre a hombre con su hijo, pero al menos debía intentarlo.

—No me pasa nada –dijo simplemente Ryoma, ignorándole. Nanjiroh sólo lo miró directamente, sin decirle nada, hasta que una extraña sonrisa se asomó por su rostro.

—Ya veo… con que tienes problemas con una chica ¿No es verdad?

Ryoma le miró algo sorprendido, pero de ninguna manera admitiría algo así, él nunca iba a confesar que era verdad, que estaba confundido por la culpa de una chica ¡Ni muerto lo iba a decir al loco de su padre!

—Yo no tengo problemas con chicas –habló cortante.

—No me digas que entonces es con un chico, porque si es así entonces te obligaré a leer todas mis revistas para poder llevarte por el buen camino –le apuntó con el índice —. ¡No aceptaré que a mi hijo le gusten los hombres!

—¡No seas ridículo! –como si fuera la primera vez, Ryoma realmente tuvo ganas de golpear a su padre por las estupideces que decía. No quería ni imaginar como reaccionaría Nanjiroh si le contaba que ya había tenido experiencias con chicas, en una de las fiestas a las que le obligaban a ir sus sempais, sin quererlo había terminado tan borracho que se terminó involucrando con una hermosa chica, que por cierto era mayor que él, pero el punto es que fue esa su primera vez y ni siquiera la recordaba con detalle, aunque la segunda y tercera sí que las recordaba, y todas las que vinieron después.

Cuando se puso a pensar en eso se sintió un poco pervertido ¡Todo por culpa de su padre!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo corrió de su habitación y cerró firmemente la puerta, tirándose de regreso a la cama boca abajo. No dejaba de pensar en lo de hoy, en aquel idiota de Prince tomando las delicadas manos de Sakuno y diciéndole lo bonita que era.

¿Pero por qué le daba tantas vueltas al mismo asunto una y otra vez?

—No, definitivamente a mí no me importa Ryuzaki, no me importa –trató de convencerse, cubriéndose el rostro con una almohada, mientras oía como Karupin le maullaba desde el piso de su habitación.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Sakuno se dio un baño con agua tibia y luego de terminar, salió hacia su cuarto con sólo una toalla cubriendo su delgado cuerpo. Ya era algo tarde, así que decidió ponerse su pijama para acostarse, pero antes de dormir, se puso a escribir algunas cosas en su diario personal.

Había un montón de tonterías ahí archivadas, desde corazones con el nombre de Ryoma y ella, hasta aquella carta que él no llegó a leer. Aún le dolía mirarla, le llenaba de tristeza no ser nada en la vida de su amado príncipe, él sólo la veía como la nieta de su entrenadora, no era nada especial para él.

Después de escribir en su diario, Sakuno peinó su largo cabello cobrizo, procurando dejarlo lo más liso posible, para que así sus trenzas quedaran perfectas.

Ryoma siempre le decía que su cabello era demasiado largo, incluso había pensado en cortárselo, simplemente para darle en el gusto, para ver si así él se fijaba en ella, pero no podía ser más tonta. Nada ganaría con cambiar su aspecto por él, aún así Ryoma no la notaría, porque para él, ella era invisible?

Fue entonces que recordó al chico que había conocido hoy, Dave. Era realmente simpático, aunque a veces se comportaba algo arrogante, debía admitir que era dulce y que siempre la halagaba, eso se sentía tan bien, era lindo pensar que a una persona a parte de su abuela le importaba verla sonreír, era un sentimiento agradable y reconfortante.

—Dave… –susurró, sin darse cuenta de que sus mejillas se teñían levemente de rojo.

¿Y si se olvidaba de Ryoma y se enamoraba de alguien como Dave?

Después de todo, al príncipe ni le iba a importar.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Al día siguiente, había entrenamiento muy temprano en la mañana, por lo que Ryoma ya estaba listo y salió de casa llevando sus cosas, con su uniforme de titular puesto.

Iba sumido en sus pensamientos, así que no estaba prestando demasiada atención a lo que le rodeaba, no quitaba de su mente la estúpida sonrisa de Prince tratando de seducir a Ryuzaki.

—Idiota… –masculló.

Dobló por una esquina y escuchó una suave voz femenina, pero que gritaba y se oía cansada.

—¿Eh? –se volteó algo distraído y ahí fue que la vio. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que ella seguía tan torpe como siempre, corriendo como una loca cuando aún era muy temprano.

—¡Llegaré tarde! –exclamó Sakuno mirando la hora en su reloj de mano. Alzó la mirada y vio parado frente a ella a Echizen, quien la miraba fijamente. Se detuvo en seco, pues si no lo hacía chocarían y él no se veía dispuesto a moverse del camino —. Ryoma-kun… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Por qué corres Ryuzaki? –preguntó Ryoma, ignorando la anterior pregunta de la chica, la cual bajó la mirada al sentirse atravesada por aquellos ojos ámbares.

—¿Cómo que por qué? Es tarde para ir a la escuela ¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado? –ella lo miró incrédula, y más cuando Ryoma esbozó su sonrisa pedante. En cierta forma le comenzaba a molestar, puesto que eso era lo único que sabía hacer, sino, decirle su famosa frasecita.

—Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki –sin pensarlo dos veces, Ryoma cogió la mano de Sakuno, la cual se puso tan roja como un tomate, imaginando cualquier cosa, menos lo que en realidad estaba haciendo el chico, el cual le señaló el reloj que tenía en la muñeca —. Tu reloj está adelantado una hora.

—¿Eh…? –ella le miró confundida al principio, hasta que finalmente captó el mensaje y se soltó de golpe de él —. ¡¿Eh? ¡O sea que corrí tanto para nada!

Él no respondió, simplemente se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y se dio la vuelta para retomar su camino a la escuela. Sakuno bajó la mirada avergonzada, de verdad era una completa idiota, más de lo que creía, sólo pudo seguir desde atrás y algo alejada los pasos de su príncipe, sin decirle nada en todo el camino.

Cuando finalmente lograron llegar a la escuela, Sakuno sentía demasiada vergüenza para levantar la cabeza. Ryoma notó aquello y se acercó a la máquina expendedora que estaba cerca de la entrada, desde la cual extrajo dos bebidas.

—Ten –dijo, ofreciéndole una Ponta, sin siquiera mirarla a la cara. Sakuno lo miró incrédula, segura de que desde hace tiempo Ryoma no se comportaba de esa forma con ella, pero igualmente recibió el ofrecimiento con las mejillas teñidas de rojo y el corazón encogido de felicidad.

—Gracias, Ryoma-kun –susurró, bajando la mirada al instante.

En ese momento Echizen se le quedó viendo con fijeza, reparando en sus mejillas enrojecidas y su carita asustada ¿Podría realmente lucir más linda? El solo hecho de pensarlo le parecía absurdo. _Maldición._ Sakuno era hermosa y él la había rechazado, la había tratado como a cualquiera de las mocosas que se le declaraban cuando sabía que nunca había sido así, que Sakuno era mucho más que una fan obsesionada. Era ella quien siempre le animó, desde la primera vez que se vieron.

¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de todas las veces que ella se tragó su vergüenza sólo para animar sus partidos? O incluso, cuando a pesar de que él seguía en medio de la cancha, ella saltó preocupada para ayudarle, cuando se lastimó el ojo con su raqueta quebrada.

Esta era la única vez que lo reconocería y ojalá nunca nadie lo supiera, pero era un verdadero estúpido, un estúpido por haberla tratado como si ella fuera igual a todas las demás.

—Ryuzaki –iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por una voz mucho más escandalosa.

—¡Sakuno! –escuchó. Alzó la vista y le vio corriendo hacia ellos, agitando su mano como si de por sí no notaran su impertinente presencia. Pero lo peor fue la forma en que _ese_ se dirigía a Ryuzaki… ¿Cómo era posible que de buenas a primeras le llamara simplemente _Sakuno?_

—Oh, buenos días, Dave –Saludó la jovencita con una sonrisa, olvidándose por un momento de Echizen, para concentrar su vista en el chico rubio, que la veía embelesado por su belleza.

Ryoma frunció el ceño. Así que ella también lo llamaba a él por su nombre, eso era algo que no se esperaba y que ciertamente le molestaba demasiado, pero ni siquiera quiso quedarse más tiempo en ese lugar, tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, como ir al entrenamiento, así que les pasó de largo, ignorándoles por completo.

Aquello hizo sentir mal a Sakuno, pero como ya sabía que para Ryoma ella no era nadie, trató de olvidarlo y volvió a sonreír a Prince, ya que se chico en cierta forma le alegraba mucho, era todo lo contrario de Ryoma Echizen.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Ryoma caminaba molesto, con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de titular y con el ceño fruncido. Su sempai Momoshiro corría detrás de él, llamándole, pero Ryoma no le prestaba ni la menor atención, no podía dejar de pensar en Sakuno hablándole tan sonriente a ese estúpido extranjero.

—¡Eh, Echizen! –exclamó Momo por décima vez, golpeando suavemente con su raqueta la cabeza del capitán, el cual finalmente le prestó atención.

—¿Qué te pasa Momo-sempai? –cuestionó enojado, fulminando con la mirada a su amigo, el cual sólo sonrió un tanto nervioso.

—¿Qué te pasa? Te ves muy enojado.

Ryoma decidió no responder, simplemente se alejó y lo pasó de largo, entrando a las canchas de tenis para sacar su raqueta roja, la de siempre. La golpeó un poco contra el suelo, para quitarse el estrés y luego la alzó.

—Oye, Echizen, no me ignores –se quejó Takeshi con el ceño fruncido. Soltó un suspiro y sacó de su bolsillo una pelota de tenis, la cual lanzó hacia el cielo para realizar un saque, que fue directo hacia un distraído Ryoma. Sin embargo éste reaccionó justo a tiempo y devolvió la pelota sin el menor de los problemas, con su sonrisa arrogante.

—¿Acaso pensabas anotarme un punto, Momo-sempai?

Momo se llevó la raqueta a su espalda, sonriendo.

—Sólo quería ver si estabas atento –comentó bajando los hombros, para luego volver a mirar a su amigo y capitán —. Has estado muy extraño estos días, distraído ¿Te pasa algo malo?

—Nada –dijo Ryoma con seguridad, pero luego bajó la mirada con rabia al ver entrar al "nuevo", el cual traía una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Seguro que estaba sonriendo así por la amena conversación con Ryuzaki. De sólo pensar en él y en Ryuzaki juntos sentía que le hervía la sangre —. Idiota… –masculló.

—¿Eh? –Takeshi alcanzó a oírle, pero como fue algo tan bajo apenas entendió debidamente, así que decidió mejor dejar el asunto hasta ahí, sin embargo, una idea le pasó por la cabeza —. Eh, Ryoma ¿Sabes? Hace un rato he visto al nuevo hablando animadamente con Sakuno-chan ¿Crees que tengan algo?

—Eso no me interesa –respondió cortante el chico de cabellos verdosos, caminando hacia el centro de la cancha, en donde ya se encontraban los demás titulares e integrantes del club. Miró con rudeza a uno de sus compañeros titulares, el cual sintió que un leve escalofrío lo recorría —. Arai, juguemos.

—S-sí –respondió el chico castaño, nervioso. Era raro que su capitán lo retara a un partido, eso sólo sucedía cuando estaba realmente molesto por alguna cosa, puesto que la mayor parte del tiempo solía entrenar con Momo o Kaidoh.

—Creo que Echizen está de malas –susurró Horio a Kachiro y Katsuo, quienes asintieron con la cabeza en silencio, pues estaban totalmente de acuerdo, aunque nadie sabía con certeza que le sucedía al capitán, a excepción de Momoshiro, quien era el único que lo sospechaba.

Aquella mañana Ryoma jugó con mucha rabia y cada vez que sus ojos ambarinos se cruzaban con los verdes de Prince, sentía deseos de golpearle con la pelota de tenis en la cara, pero se contenía como buen Echizen, siempre guardando la calma.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Las clases finalmente habían comenzado, pero eso no servía de nada para mejorar el humor de Echizen, que sólo bufaba ante lo que sea que le dijeran sus amigos.

Durante la clase de literatura apenas y prestó atención, pues no dejaba de ver a Ryuzaki con rabia. Estaba molesto con ella, estaba enojado porque ella no tenía razón alguna para llamar por su nombre a ese petulante de Prince. Ni siquiera a él le llamaba directamente Ryoma ¿Entonces por que a Prince sí?

¿Y por qué demonios le daba tantas vueltas a ese mismo asunto una y otra vez? ¿Es que era un idiota?

Cuando el timbre sonó se paró de inmediato, quería irse a la azotea y dormir un rato, así pensaría muy bien las cosas y se podría tranquilizar, pero le distrajeron las voces de sus amigos, que al parecer se emocionaban por algo.

—¡Oh, Sakuno, luce delicioso! –exclamó Tomoka, observando unos apetitosos trocitos de pastel que Sakuno sacó de su bolso —. ¿Tú los hiciste?

—Sí –respondió la chica avergonzada y sonrojada, bajando la mirada.

—Sakuno, cocinas de maravilla –esta vez opinó Dave, quién se acercó y sacó un trocito de pastel, para luego comerlo y deleitarse con el sabor —. ¡Como hecho por los dioses!

—D-Dave, por favor –Sakuno se sonrojó aún más, realmente que la halagaran de esa manera era vergonzoso. Miró a todos sus amigos y les sonrió —. Todos, pueden tomar un trozo si quieren.

Los chicos del club de tenis se miraron y sin dudarlo un segundo probaron del delicioso pastel. Entonces, Sakuno miró a su amado príncipe.

—Ryoma-kun… ¿Tú quieres?

El chico le miró fríamente, ni siquiera se dignó a verle los ojos, simplemente la observaba como si se tratase de un ser inferior, lo que le hizo sentir muy mal.

—No me gustan los dulces –respondió con voz áspera, aunque sabía que mentía, pues los dulces le gustaban mucho y las cosas que preparaba Ryuzaki especialmente, antes ya las había probado, pero hoy no quería nada de ella —. Eso te hará engordar.

Sakuno bajó la mirada y él simplemente se dedicó a salir del salón, pero sintió como una mano le agarraba fuertemente de la muñeca, con brusquedad.

—Has sido muy grosero con Sakuno –dijo Dave, mirándole con ira, mas Ryoma simplemente se soltó y no le dijo nada.

Salió del salón sin más.

—_¿Tanto me odias, Ryoma-kun…?_ –se preguntó Sakuno con tristeza, pues no creía haber hecho algo tan malo como para que Ryoma le hablara así, nunca lo había hecho, esta era la primera vez y le había dolido mucho.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Se sentó furioso en el suelo frío y duro de la azotea, preguntándose por qué demonios le había hablado así a Ryuzaki. Era la primera vez que usaba ese tono con ella y no le gustó hacerlo… ¿Pero por que lo hizo?

—¿Qué demonios me sucede? ¿Qué es esto que siento? –cuestionó, frustrado. Le dio un puñetazo al suelo y sintió unos pasos detrás de él.

—Esos se llaman celos, Echizen –le respondió Takeshi con expresión de sabiduría, sonriéndole —. Estás celoso porque amas a Sakuno-chan.

Echizen simplemente se quedó callado, pensando en sus palabras.

¿Y si Momo-sempai tenía razón?

Continuara…

**00000000000000**

**¡Ryoma está celoso!**

**¿Podrá ser capaz de reconocerlo? ¿O ya será muy tarde?**

**¿Se dará cuenta de lo que siente por Sakuno?**

**Pues véanlo en la conti xDD**

**¡Nos leemos! **

**¡Bye!**


	4. Un dulce sentimiento

**¡Hola!**

**Por fin estoy aquí con el cuarto capítulo de este fic (aunque en realidad el quinto me gustó más). Por fin haremos sufrir un poco a Ryoma jajaja, ya que se ha portado tan mal, pronto le va a tocar recibir una cucharada de su propia medicina xD**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capítulo 4: Un dulce sentimiento**

Volvió al salón con algo de retraso y no precisamente porque se hubiera quedado dormido como siempre, sino más bien porque no lograba quitar de su cabeza lo dicho por Momo-sempai. Era muy cierto que estaba molesto por ese extraño y repentino acercamiento entre Ryuzaki y Prince… ¿Pero eso eran celos realmente?

Porque sí, Ryoma nunca había sentido esa desazón antes, esa amargura en los labios y en el pecho, como reteniendo el deseo de golpear a alguien. Claro, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas golpear a ese Prince cada vez que decía el nombre de Ryuzaki como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida, era cierto que él venía de otra cultura en donde eso era normal, pero ahora estaban en su país y ahí las cosas eran diferentes.

—Llegas tarde, Echizen –le regañó el profesor, pero Ryoma simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a su asiento. Miró fugazmente a Ryuzaki y se dio cuenta de que apenas sus miradas se cruzaron, ella la desvió con tristeza.

¿De verdad podía ser tan idiota con ella?

—_Ryoma-kun… él me odia… _-pensaba la chica de ojos carmesí, con muchos deseos de llorar, pero se contuvo ya que se encontraban en plena clase.

Después de dictar una aburrida clase, antes de despedirse el profesor anunció un trabajo bastante importante, con temas específicos pero muy difíciles, además de ser en parejas y escogidas por él, ya que así se aseguraría de que nadie haría trampas o algo por el estilo.

Cuando Sakuno notó quien era su pareja para el trabajo quería que se la tragara la tierra o que una ventisca fuerte se la llevara muy lejos. No podía ser que tuviera tan mala suerte, seguro una maldición pendía sobre ella, puesto que su pareja era nada menos que Echizen Ryoma.

—_No puede ser… ¿Por qué justo me tenía que tocar con Ryoma-kun? _–se preguntó con tristeza, mirando al suelo. Esto era lo peor que le podía pasar después de que él la rechazara de la manera en que lo hizo.

—Es una lástima, yo que tenía tantas ganas de trabajar con Sakuno –se lamentó Dave, a lo que la joven de ojos carmesí simplemente soltó una sonrisa dulce.

—Ya habrá otra oportunidad de trabajar juntos, Dave –le aseguró. El rubio le sonrió con alegría, pero apenas posó sus ojos sobre Echizen su expresión atontada cambió por una seria. En definitiva, el capitán del club de tenis no le agradaba ni un poco, era demasiado rudo con esa dulce chica y eso no podía perdonárselo.

—Ryuzaki –llamó Ryoma, con su voz ronca y masculina, que ya había cambiado debido a su edad. La chica lo miró con las mejillas ardiendo y él sólo sonrió con autosuficiencia —. Haremos el trabajo mañana en tu casa, ya que en la mía no se puede.

—Claro, Ryoma-kun –aceptó de inmediato Sakuno, sin siquiera preguntarle por qué en su casa no se podía, ya que seguramente él no se lo iba a decir, Ryoma era demasiado reservado con sus cosas.

Y por otro lado Ryoma ni muerto la llevaría a su casa, seguramente pasarían un mal rato por causa de Nanjiroh y eso pensaba ahorrárselo. Después el viejo de su padre se pensaba que Ryuzaki era su novia o algo por el estilo, aunque debía admitir que si alguna vez quisiera tener una molestia llamada novia a su lado, Ryuzaki era la chica que más se acercaba a lo que eran sus _exigencias._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Aquella tarde Sakuno caminó hasta su casa muy confundida, definitivamente las cosas con su amado príncipe iban de mal en peor ¿Por qué tenía que haberse enamorado de él?

—Ryoma-kun… baka… -murmuró por lo bajo, entristecida, sin saber que alguien le había oído aquel insulto.

—Así que soy un idiota –oyó una voz petulante y arrogante, pero que la hizo dar un salto, tremendamente asustada. Se volteó y miró con sorpresa que justo detrás de ella se encontraba el recién nombrado príncipe del tenis, con el ceño fruncido.

—R-Ryoma-kun –dijo Sakuno sorprendida, abriendo levemente sus ojos. No entendía que hacía él caminando detrás de ella ¿Es que acaso se le perdió algo? ¿O se olvidó que el camino hacia su casa era del otro lado? —. ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

—Hmp –el chico cruzó sus manos sobre la nuca, pasándola de largo —. Vamos a tu casa a hacer el trabajo, me llamó mi padre y me dijo que mañana debo llegar temprano porque iremos a ver a unos familiares, así que no podré hacer el trabajo mañana –respondió con aburrimiento, incluso bostezando. Decidió pasar por alto el insulto de hace un rato, además ella tenía razón.

—Y-ya veo… -Sakuno miró al suelo y comenzó a caminar en silencio, detrás de Ryoma. De vez en cuando le miraba la espalda, que se había vuelto realmente ancha gracias a los entrenamientos diarios de su deporte favorito. Ryoma era todo un adonis, no había una sola imperfección en su cuerpo y por eso miles de jovencitas se derretían por él, aunque fuesen incluso mayores, pero lo que ella sentía nunca fue fanatismo, era un sentimiento puro y real, y realmente dolía que nunca fuera a ser correspondida.

Ryoma sabía exactamente donde quedaba la casa de Sakuno, había ido un par de veces con todo el equipo de Seigaku a ver a la profesora Sumire y a planear los partidos con ella ahora que era capitán, aunque llevara poco tiempo siéndolo.

Después de varios minutos en los que los dos estuvieron en completo silencio, llegaron a la casa de la joven, la cual puso la llave al darse cuenta de que estaba todo cerrado. Se suponía que su abuela ya debería encontrase ahí, puesto que hoy había salido temprano de la escuela, pero al parecer no había llegado aún.

—Que extraño… -murmuró Sakuno para sí. Caminó hasta la cocina, dejando la puerta abierta para que Ryoma pudiera entrar, pero entonces se percató de una nota pegada sobre el refrigerador "_Sakuno, me ha salido una cita urgente a Kyoto, regreso en unos días. Te dejé dinero suficiente y un poco de onigiri en la cocina. Tu abuela_" —. Mi abuela… ¿No está…?

Ryoma miró con especial atención toda la casa, hasta que posó su vista sobre los onigiris, y vaya que tenía hambre, puesto que su estómago sonó como un león rugiendo. Sin siquiera pedir permiso, tomó uno y se lo llevó a la boca, no creía que a Sakuno le molestase.

—B-bueno, Ryoma-kun ¿Qué te parece si usamos la sala para hacer el trabajo? –preguntó la chica algo sonrojada, después de todo estaba en su casa, completamente sola y junto a Ryoma Echizen. ¿Quién no sentiría nervios?

—Claro, hagámoslo –Ryoma se acercó a la sala y tomó asiento despreocupadamente, mientras que Sakuno corría a su cuarto a buscar materiales. Primero dejó su bolso sobre la cama y se cambió de ropa, se puso una remera delgada de color rosa, ya que hacía bastante calor. Después vistió una falda corta en color café claro y unas botas del mismo color, dejando su cabello con las mismas dos trenzas de siempre, esas que Ryoma siempre criticaba.

Después de estar lista bajó con algunos materiales con los cuales podrían hacer el trabajo, por suerte para ella tenía el ordenador justo en la sala y ahí lo podrían usar los dos a gusto. Estaba claro que no terminarían el trabajo hoy, pero avanzarían bastante y posiblemente antes del plazo de entrega ya lo tendrían listo, después de todo Ryoma era muy inteligente.

—Anno… Ryoma-kun… ¿Quisieras algo de beber? –le ofreció amablemente, ya que luego de media hora de trabajo se sentía completamente fuera de lugar al estar tanto tiempo en silencio. El chico asintió con la cabeza, pero ni siquiera se dignó a contestarle con palabras.

Sakuno se sentía realmente extraña estando sumergida en aquel ambiente.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Takeshi se encontraba caminando de regreso a casa luego de haberse comprado el nuevo modelo de tennis que tanto le gustaban y que había esperado por meses. Iba muy pensativo y feliz debido a su nueva adquisición, cuando de pronto al mirar al frente se encontró con un conocido saliendo de una tienda de deportes.

—Oh… -murmuró para sí, con una sonrisa —. Pero si es Fuji-sempai –tuvo toda la intención de ir y saludarlo, pero entonces se quedó de piedra cuando vio a la persona que salía detrás de él. Era ella.

Ann estaba junto a Fuji Syusuke y ambos se sonreían de manera empática, como si se llevaran realmente bien. Por un momento Momo no supo que fue lo que sintió al verles, pero al segundo siguiente estaba más que claro; estaba celoso. No sabía que Ann estuviera saliendo con Fuji-sempai, porque para él era muy obvio que ellos estaban saliendo, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta.

—Ann… -murmuró, apretando sus puños con rabia. Ya ni le importaba lo feliz que estaba por tener sus nuevos tennis, en este momento lo invadía una gran tristeza, al darse cuenta de que la chica de la que estaba enamorado, tenía sus ojos puestos en alguien más.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Terminó de arreglar su cabello frente al espejo de su cuarto y tomó el celular para marcar a la casa de Sakuno, pero no le contestaba, con lo aplicada que era de seguro ya estaba estudiando o practicando tenis. Soltó un suspiro de aburrimiento y decidió que si su mejor amiga no la acompañaba, entonces ella saldría sola a pasear al centro comercial. A fin de cuentas Tomoka Osakada no tenía miedo de salir sola a la calle.

Se vistió con un jeans ajustado y una remera de color crema, con una bonita chaqueta negra encima para protegerse del frío. Salió de casa con una sonrisa y se dirigió al centro comercial para comprarse alguna que otra nueva teñida, o eso era lo que pensaba, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien jalaba su bolso y se lo arrebataba de las manos con rudeza. Trató de sostenerlo, pero aquel tipo tenía demasiada fuerza y se fue huyendo de ella.

—¡Espera, ladrón de bolsas! –le gritaba histéricamente, pues no podía consentir que algo así le sucediera a ella.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Esa tarde él se encontraba entrenando como casi todos los días. Corría con su habitual ropa de entrenamiento y su pañoleta verde en la cabeza, pero especialmente hoy se encontraba muy pensativo, respecto a una conversación que había tenido en la escuela.

—_No es nada del otro mundo, sólo te pido una explicación –le dijo la chica con la mirada baja. Sabía que le había hecho mucho daño al dejarla como lo hizo, pero no podía seguir más a su lado después de todo, porque sólo terminaría por lastimarla más._

—_Shizuki, lo mejor es que te conformes, nosotros ya terminamos hace tiempo ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? –fue la respuesta de Kaidoh, aunque en ningún momento la miró a la cara, simplemente le dio la espalda, dejando ver sólo la parte trasera de su chaqueta de titular —. No quiero hacerte daño, así que vete._

—_¡Pero Kaoru…! –Shizuki no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas de dolor, porque aunque hubieran terminado ella todavía lo amaba —. Sólo respóndeme algo… -apretó los puños con rabia antes de hablar —. ¿Esto es por ella?_

_Los ojos de Kaidoh se abrieron levemente, sin saber que respuesta dar, pero al final decidió calmarse, no podía dejar que ella notara su sorpresa ante la situación._

—_No te diré nada, no insistas –dijo antes de comenzar a alejarse. Sabía que así era mejor._

Suspiró con desgano, nunca pensó que eso del amor fuese tan complicado. Antes sólo pensaba en jugar al tenis, pero creció y se dio cuenta de que había muchas otras cosas más que también le llamaban la atención, una de ellas había sido Shizuka, la única chica que se le acercó sin temerle a su mirada de serpiente, que compartió cosas lindas a su lado, pero se dio cuenta de que no la amaba y que si estaba con ella sólo la haría sufrir, por eso ahora la mantenía alejada.

Siguió corriendo para mantenerse en forma y así dedicar todo su tiempo a lo único que debía ser importante para él, pero entonces oyó algo que le llamó la atención.

—¡Espera ahí, maldito ladrón de bolsas! –esa voz la reconoció al instante, no había forma de que otra persona gritara como ella.

Alguien pasó corriendo a su lado y cuando se volteó, vio a la chica Osakada corriendo como una energúmena hacia la misma dirección en donde estaba él, tan rápido que no tuvo ni tiempo para frenar, envistiéndolo con toda su fuerza y arrojándolo al suelo, para caer encima de él.

Cerró los ojos al sentir el dolor en su espalda y codos, ya que como pudo, trató de sostener a la joven para que no se fuese a golpear, agarrándola por la cintura. Cuando pudo volver a mirar, se fijó en que ella estaba justo sobre él, sonrojada.

—K-Kaidoh-sempai –dijo sorprendida. Él la observó más fijamente y no pudo evitar avergonzarse por completo, puesto que a pesar de tener la apariencia de todo un delincuente, no era más que un chico tímido que ocultaba a todos sus verdaderos sentimientos. Tomoka se quedó en esa posición por un momento, hasta que se percató de lo que estaba pasando y se levantó de golpe, avergonzada a más no poder —. ¡Lo siento mucho, Kaidoh-sempai!

—No pasa nada –respondió el chico desviando la mirada, para que en sonrojo de sus mejillas no se notara. Se puso de pie y se limpió un poco el polvo de la ropa, hasta que recordó lo que ella gritaba —. ¿Hace un momento gritabas que había un ladrón de bolsos?

—Oh, sí, se llevó mi bolso –confesó Tomoka con tristeza, ya que no podría comprarse lo que quería porque se había llevado todo su dinero, pero entonces sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a su sempai sacando su raqueta y su pelota de tenis, con la disposición de hacer un saque. Lo había estado practicando por un tiempo y aún nadie lo conocía, pero había buscado la manera de convertir a la serpiente en un saque y ya estaba por lograrlo, ahora era el momento perfecto para probarlo.

—Snake… serve –dijo para sí, lanzando la pelota al cielo para luego darle un extraño golpe que la hizo tomar una curva igual a la de la serpiente. Osakada sólo observaba sorprendida aquel saque, para luego ver como la pelota le daba en la cabeza al ladrón y lo hacía caer al suelo. Al ver su objetivo realizado, Kaoru sólo sonrió victoriosamente.

—¡Eso fue genial, Kaidoh-sempai! –exclamó la emocionada castaña —. ¡Eres increíble!

El chico nuevamente desvió la mirada, no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de lo avergonzado que se ponía cuando alguien lo halagaba.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—Creo que terminé aquí Ryuzaki –habló Ryoma, tratando de captar la atención de su compañera de clases, sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta —. ¿Ryuzaki? –volvió a llamarla, alzando la mirada para verla, sin embargo la encontró dormida sobre la mesa, usando sus dos brazos como almohadas. No supo por qué, pero aquella imagen le pareció bastante tierna, hasta le sacó una pequeña sonrisa —. Ryuzaki tonta –susurró.

Se levantó con pesadez de su asiento y trató de moverla para despertarla, pero cuando se fijó en la hora entendió por qué Sakuno tenía tanto sueño, ya iban a ser las diez, habían estado bastante tiempo haciendo ese trabajo y lo peor era que aún no lo terminaban, tendría que venir otro día para continuar, porque claramente con su compañera dormida no avanzaría nada.

Al final decidió no despertarla, lo mejor era que la dejara descansar, ya que para variar por su torpeza se había levantado demasiado temprano y seguramente estaba muy cansada, así que con cuidado de no interrumpir su sueño la levantó entre sus brazos, descubriendo que era muy liviana, no pesaba casi nada. Claro, con lo delgada que estaba no debía pesar mucho.

A veces pensaba que Ryuzaki era demasiado delgada y pequeña, se veía tan frágil como una muñeca de porcelana. ¿Entonces por qué él insistía en tratar que quebrarla?

No quiso pensar en eso y subió con cuidado las escaleras, pero mientras buscaba la puerta del cuarto de la chica, sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo cuando ella –inconscientemente- se acurrucó en su pecho, como si él fuera una cómoda almohada. La miró entonces con detenimiento, notando el leve sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas.

_Adorable._

Era la única palabra que en ese momento se cruzaba por su mente, que Ryuzaki lucía verdaderamente adorable, tanto como para querer _devorarla._

—_¿En que idioteces estoy pensando? _–se preguntó molesto consigo mismo. Miró a su alrededor y encontró la puerta que decía Ryuzaki, así que con cuidado la abrió, dejando ver una habitación completamente femenina y bastante ordenada, aunque había algunas cosas tiradas en el suelo. Encontró la cama y depositó a la chica sobre ella suavemente, tapándola con un futón que había doblado sobre la misma. No podía hacer más, no sería un acto propio el desvestirla, aunque sí había desvestido a chicas antes, había sido en situaciones completamente distintas.

Se volteó para marcharse, pero tiró sin querer algo que estaba sobre la mesita de noche al pasar junto a ella; era el diario de vida de Ryuzaki. No pensaba leerlo, él no era de los que gustaban de enterarse de la vida privada de los demás, así que sólo lo recogería y lo dejaría en donde estaba, pero notó que algo caía de entre las páginas y cuando se disponía a dejarlo en el mismo lugar en donde estaba, vio su nombre escrito ahí.

Reconoció aquel papel, era la carta que Sakuno le había escrito y que él no quiso leer. Frunció el ceño ante su propio deseo de curiosidad, porque quería saber que era lo que ella le había escrito ¿Cómo habría declarado sus sentimientos en aquella carta?

La escuchó balbucear de pronto y pensó que se había despertado, pero sólo se dio una vuelta en la cama para encontrar más comodidad. Volvió su vista hacia la carta y ahí se dio cuenta de que no podría soportar la curiosidad; tenía que saber que decía.

Se puso de pie y se guardó la carta en su chaqueta de titular, para después salir del cuarto de Sakuno de puntillas, sin hacer ruido. Cerró la puerta y poco tiempo después abandonó la casa, no sin antes haberse llevado unos dos onigiris más a la boca, tenía mucha hambre.

Por su parte, Sakuno simplemente dormía plácidamente, teniendo un hermoso sueño en donde estaba al lado de su príncipe.

—Ryoma-kun… -susurró, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Cuando Ryoma llegó a su casa inmediatamente fue interrogado por su padre sobre lo que había estado haciendo hasta esa hora en casa de la joven Ryuzaki, mas él simplemente le pasó de largo y se dirigió a su habitación, sin siquiera cenar.

Se sentó sobre su cama y sacó la carta de su chaqueta. La miró por varios segundos en completo silencio y sin intentar abrirla, estaba concentrado observando la linda caligrafía de Sakuno. Después de un rato se aburrió de eso y decidió que la abriría, a fin de cuentas, la carta estaba dirigida a él, no había nada de malo en que la leyera.

_Ryoma-kun:_

_No sé como decirte esto, la verdad es que traté mil veces de empezar esta carta, pero no hallaba las palabras correctas para expresarte todo lo que siento en mi corazón por ti._

_Sé que muchas chicas pueden habérsete declarado, estoy consiente de que eres el más popular en nuestra escuela. Pero también que yo te conocí incluso antes de saber que seríamos compañeros ¿Lo recuerdas? Aquella mañana en el tren, camino a las canchas de tenis. Esa vez te di las indicaciones equivocadas y llegaste tarde a tu partido por mi culpa, pero me alegró haberte podido conocer después de eso. Aunque no lo demuestres muy a menudo eres muy amable Ryoma-kun._

_Después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado y de las veces que te he visto jugar con toda tu determinación, puedo decir con certeza que no sólo admiro tu manera de jugar, sino que también la amo desde lo más profundo de mi ser, así como te amo a ti Ryoma-kun, porque eres la persona más especial para mí._

_Sé que probablemente no sientas lo mismo y lo entiendo, siempre he sido una chica torpe y que le cuesta valerse por sí misma, pero si he aprendido a amar al tenis ha sido por ti, si me he vuelto buena en ese deporte ha sido para que tú me mires, aunque no puedo negar que me encanta jugar, pero quisiera poder llamar tu atención aunque sea una vez. Ryoma-kun, realmente te quiero. No, te amo Ryoma-kun, y sé que no soy capaz de decírtelo a la cara, por eso te he escrito esta carta, porque ya no quiero callar más mis sentimientos._

_Atentamente:_

_Sakuno Ryuzaki._

Guardó la carta en su sobre después de leerla y se arrojó sobre la cama de espaldas. No sabía que era ese cúmulo de sentimientos que de pronto se arremolinaban en su pecho, pero era algo muy molesto.

—No debí leerla –se dijo enojado.

Cerró los ojos y se ocultó la cara con la visera de su gorra. Quería dormir, quería dejar de sentir todas esas cosas que lo confundían ¿Pero como hacía eso?

Si no hubiera sido por este estúpido trabajo no habría tenido que ir a la casa de Ryuzaki, no la habría visto dormir y definitivamente no habría encontrado esa tonta carta que ahora lo tenía pensando estupideces.

Se maldecía una y mil veces por ello, sólo quería olvidarla, sólo deseaba dejar de pensar en ella. _Pero no podía_.

—Idiota… ¿Es que acaso te has enamorado? –se preguntó malhumorado, sin darse cuenta de que cierta persona estaba por entrar a su cuarto, pero se detuvo al oír sus palabras, prefiriendo dejar sus impertinencias para otro momento.

Nanjiroh suspiró afuera de la habitación de su hijo, regresando sus pasos a la suya propia.

—_Así que el shonen finalmente está creciendo_ –pensó con una sonrisa.

Continuara…

**00000000000000**

**Gracias por todos los reviews, me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta mi historia, ya que esta pareja realmente es una de mis favoritas en el animé y es muy lindo que les agrade lo que escribo sobre ellos.**

**En fin, me despido y nos leemos pronto ^^**

**¡Bye!**


	5. ¿Te he perdido?

**¡Hello!**

**Bueno, gracias por todos los reviews que me dan a este fic, con lo que me emociona escribir una historia RyoSaku xD**

**Les dejo la conti, espero la disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: PoT pertenece a Konomi Takeshi.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 5: ¿Te he perdido?**

Aquella mañana fue realmente patética para el joven príncipe del tenis. Luego de haberse levantado realmente tarde pues se había quedado dormido, su madre le preparó aquel desayuno americano que no le gustaba para nada. Su padre lo estuvo molestando durante todo el desayuno con que había descubierto que Ryoma tenía una novia y Nanako le preguntaba si eso era verdad o no.

Ni bien llegar a Seigaku, se dio cuenta de que se había dejado el libro de matemáticas en casa, además de su pelota favorita de tenis con la cual siempre solía practicar a solas, aquella que decía "_Número uno nacional"_. Aún podía recordar cuando Ryuzaki se la obsequió, la primera vez que salió de Japón hacia el Open de los Estados Unidos.

En ese entonces era un niño de doce años, pero estaba muy claro que no había cambiado mucho desde entonces, a pesar de que su apariencia física ahora lo hacía ver mucho más maduro y atractivo, desgraciadamente seguía siendo el mismo despistado e insensible de siempre y él se daba cuenta de eso. Pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse de haber rechazado a Ryuzaki y era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que se había equivocado.

¿Qué debía hacer entonces?

No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar, pues al dar una vuelta por el pasillo pudo verla. Demonios, de haber sabido que por leer esa carta se sentiría de esa manera, jamás se le hubiera ocurrido tocarla, pero es que nunca pensó que alguien tan tímida como Ryuzaki pudiera sentir todas esas cosas por él, por eso el asunto de verdad lo confundía. Sin embargo lo que más lo perturbaba en todo esto, era ese estúpido sujeto; Dave Prince.

—¡Buenos días Sakuno! –la saludó el rubio tan efusivo como siempre, recibiendo una tierna sonrisa de parte de la cobriza, que sin que ninguno de ellos lo notara, despertó la furia del príncipe del tenis.

Si tan sólo pudiera decirle a ella lo que sentía, si pudiera alejarla de se Prince. Pero él ni siquiera tenía el derecho de exigirle algo. Oh, al diablo con el derecho, ese imbécil se alejaría de ella.

—Ryu… –estaba a punto de llamarla, pero una voz mil veces más potente se lo impidió.

—¡Sakuno! –gritó la explosiva Tomoka, llegando al lado de su mejor amiga —. ¡Sakuno, tengo algo que contarte amiga, no me vas a creer! –decía entusiasmada, casi dejando sorda a la pobre Sakuno y también a Dave que estaba frente a ambas.

—¿Qué pasa Tomo-chan? –le preguntó la cobriza algo confusa, bueno, Tomoka siempre le explicaba las cosas gritando como una demente, pero hoy estaba haciendo más ruido de lo normal, parecía algo feliz.

—¡Ven, te contaré! –respondió Tomoka jalándola de la mano, para así llevarla al interior del salón.

Ryoma se acercó a paso lento, justo cuando Dave estaba por cruzar la puerta, adelantándose a él.

—Permiso –habló en forma ruda, solamente para provocar al chico. No podía evitarlo, mientras más veces le veía cerca de Ryuzaki más rabia le daba contra él, no era justo que esa chica que se suponía que lo amaba a él, se estuviera fijando tanto en ese mozalbete, él no era nada comparado con Echizen Ryoma y se lo haría saber como fuera.

Por su parte, Dave se dio cuenta del desafío que había en la mirada ambarina de Ryoma, notándolo aún más en cuanto sus ojos se posaron sobre la pequeña Ryuzaki, que hablaba animadamente con Osakada.

El ceño del rubio se frunció, dejando en claro que no sería vencido tan fácilmente, aunque él no conocía los verdaderos sentimientos de Sakuno, no podía saber que posiblemente Ryoma ya tenía la partida ganada.

—Y entonces Kaidoh-sempai le dio al ladrón en la cabeza, y no sabes, fue increíble –relataba la chica de coletas, tan emocionada que incluso a Sakuno se le hacía difícil entender el por qué de ello.

—Tomo-chan ¿No crees que estás exagerando? –preguntó Sakuno con una gotita recorriendo su sien, a lo que su amiga simplemente se alteró, levantándose de su asiento.

—¡Deberías haber estado ahí para verlo! –le gritó, apuntándola con el dedo índice. A Sakuno le volvió a escurrir una gotita por la frente al ver la reacción que había tenido Tomoka, pero ahora que lo notaba, siempre que por alguna u otra razón terminaban hablando sobre Kaidoh-sempai, Tomoka actuaba más eufórica de lo normal. ¿Podía eso significar alguna cosa?

—Oye, Tomo-chan –la llamó la chica, esbozando una sonrisa mientras la de coletas volvía a sentarse, ya más calmada —. Tengo curiosidad de saber… ¿A ti te gusta Kaidoh-sempai?

Ante la pregunta el rostro de Osakada se pasó por todas las tonalidades de rojo habidas y por haber. Se quedó en completo silencio y miró a Sakuno con los ojos abiertos como platos, tratando de que alguna frase coherente saliera de sus labios. Nunca se había preguntado aquello, jamás le había llamado la atención el hecho de que siempre se quedaba viendo a Kaidoh-sempai más de la cuenta en los entrenamientos, o que a veces los ojos se le iban en cuanto le veía jugar al tenis.

Era la primera vez que pensaba en ello con claridad.

—Pues yo… –justo cuando estaba por responder, el profesor de la clase se presentó en el salón, interrumpiéndola. Se sentía aliviada de no haber tenido que contestar, porque ni ella misma sabía que decir.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

En el salón de tercer año, Momoshiro estaba haciendo como que leía su libro de texto, pero en realidad estaba pensando en lo que había visto el día anterior, cuando Ann estaba de lo más feliz con Fuji-sempai. Odiaba recordar aquello, pero no podía evitarlo, tenía demasiada rabia por ello.

—_Demonios _–pensó, apretando los puños y con ello las hojas de su libro.

Kaoru que estaba a su lado, le miró extrañado, era raro ver al alegre de Takeshi así de enfadado, a menos que se tratara de un asunto relacionado con el tenis, o con la pequeña hermana de Tachibana.

Momo realmente era un tonto, llevaba años enamorado de Ann Tachibana y aún no era capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos por ella. En cambio él hasta novia había tenido, aunque si se ponía hablar de confesar sentimientos, era el menos indicado para eso, era tan vergonzoso en temas amorosos que no era capaz de decirle a cierta chica que le gustaba, pero de todas formas de gustar a estar enamorado eran dos cosas muy diferentes y en ese sentido, el más idiota era Momoshiro.

—Oye, imbécil –le susurró Kaoru para llamarle la atención —. El profesor te está mirando, será mejor que hagas un esfuerzo en concentrarte en la clase si no quieres que te regañen.

—Cállate Mamushi, déjame en paz –le respondió Takeshi, haciendo que una venita se marcara en la frente del chico de la pañoleta –la cual no estaba usando en este momento-.

—Encima de que trato de ayudarte… –se quejó Kaidoh, dándole un leve golpe en la silla con el pie, haciendo que Momo perdiera el equilibrio y se golpeara en la cara con el libro.

—¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo maldita víbora? –lo encaró enfadado, poniéndose de pie y llamando la atención de toda la clase.

—¡Tú eres el único culpable, estúpido! –respondió Kaoru realizando la misma acción.

Ambos se veían con un rayito de rivalidad en sus frentes, hasta que de pronto, sintieron un golpe en la cabeza, producto del libro de clases del maestro, el cual les miraba tremendamente molesto.

—¡Afuera del salón, ahora! –les ordenó el hombre, provocando que ambos muchachos dieran un salto del miedo.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

La hora del receso había llegado y con ella una nueva oportunidad para Ryoma de hablar con Ryuzaki. Se sentía como un idiota, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella desde que leyó esa carta, de alguna forma sentía la necesidad de que ella le dijera todas esas cosas a la cara, al menos para estar seguro de que sus palabras no eran una mentira y de que eso que estaba sintiendo no era algo equivocado.

Aunque había estado con chicas jamás se había enamorado, para él era normal el interesarse en el sexo femenino de la manera física, como todo chico de su edad. Pero aquello que siempre le había ocurrido con Ryuzaki era muy distinto, demasiado diferente.

—Ryuzaki –la llamó apenas la vio levantarse de su puesto. Ella estaba tan linda aquel día, con sus trenzas siempre largas y su figura tan delgada, pero a la vez bien proporcionada. Ryoma aún no podía creer que esa niña tan pequeña se hubiese vuelto una joven tan hermosa y –a pesar de que él no se lo diría nunca– tan buena en el tenis.

Sakuno estaba al lado de Tomoka, pero dio un salto en cuanto Ryoma mencionó su nombre. Todavía la hacía temblar simplemente con oír su voz, eso era un verdadero fastidio. Se suponía que había decidido olvidarse de Ryoma para siempre, por eso, en cuanto llegara hoy a su casa, se desharía de todo lo que tenía que ver con él. Y era cierto que el tenis era algo que ella había comenzado a amar gracias a él, pero no renunciaría a ello, porque aunque fuera por él en un principio, ahora amaba al tenis por sí misma.

—¿Sucede algo Ryoma-kun? –preguntó, regañándose mentalmente por haberlo llamado así. Si iba a olvidarlo, su trato hacia él debía ser mucho más distante —. Es decir… Echizen-kun –se corrigió.

Tomoka la miró con cierta sorpresa, pero Ryoma ni se inmutó, tal y como Sakuno se lo esperaba. Sin embargo ella no podía saber lo que él en realidad sentía.

Ryoma no lo había demostrado con su rostro, pero al ser llamado de una manera tan fría por la chica que siempre había sido dulce con él, sintió como un leve golpe en el pecho y un vacío demasiado incómodo. Eso le hizo arrepentirse de lo que sea que iba a decirle.

—Sólo quería hablarte del trabajo, lo hablaremos hoy a la salida de la escuela –dijo fríamente, dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a su lugar favorito; la azotea.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Los entrenamientos de tenis se estaban llevando a cabo y todos los chicos estaban haciendo sus calentamientos antes de comenzar con los partidos de práctica, sin embargo, Ryoma se encontraba al lado de la profesora Sumire, haciendo la lista de lo titulares que jugarían la próxima semana en las clasificatorias para el torneo local de Kanto.

—No estoy de acuerdo con esto –dijo Ryoma señalando uno de los nombres elegidos por su entrenadora, la cual le miró extrañada, no veía nada de malo en esa persona, de hecho, era bastante bueno por decir lo menos.

—¿Por qué no Ryoma? Dave ha demostrado ser un excelente jugador.

—Ni siquiera ha podido vencerme –refutó el capitán de Seigaku en tono de fastidio, pues, odiaría tener que dejar jugar a ese odioso e insoportable de Prince, sin embargo, la profesora Ryuzaki no estaba dispuesta a ceder a sus caprichos, sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba a Ryoma, que aunque tratara de disimularlo, era bastante obvio.

—Ryoma, nadie aquí ha podido vencerte, ni siquiera tus sempais –le recordó la anciana, haciendo alusión a que ya no pensaba discutir más acerca de ese tema.

Ryoma tuvo que conformarse callado y punto.

En ese instante alzó la mirada y pudo ver a la chica que lo estaba confundiendo como nadie. Ella venía a ver el entrenamiento junto a su mejor amiga, la que –curiosamente- no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Kaoru. Nuevamente Ryoma sentía ese alivio de verla, pero como había sucedido ya varias veces, sintió ardor en cuanto Dave se acercó a Ryuzaki.

—Sakuno, que bueno verte por aquí –dijo el rubio alegremente —. Justo me estaba preguntando si aceptarías ir a tomar un helado conmigo –le invitó descaradamente, lo que provocó el enojo del Echizen al oírle aún desde donde se encontraba, pues más parecía que Dave lo había dicho en un tono alto de voz, sólo para que él lo oyera.

—D-Dave yo… –Sakuno no sabía que decir, estaba un poco sonrojada y había bajado la mirada debido al nerviosismo. Por más que sólo tuviera ojos para Ryoma, no podía ignorar que Dave era un chico verdaderamente guapo.

—Sakuno dice que acepta –contestó Tomoka en su lugar.

—Tomo-chan –la regañó la cobriza, sin embargo decidió no replicar más, no tenía nada de malo ir a tomar un helado con Dave —. Está bien, Dave, iremos a tomar un helado a la salida de la escuela.

Dave le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego continuar con el entrenamiento. En ese instante Sakuno olvidó completamente que había quedado con Ryoma para hablar acerca del trabajo, era la primera vez que olvidaba algo relacionado con él.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Kaidoh estaba solo en los vestidores de chicos. Habían entrenado bastante debido al mal humor de Ryoma, últimamente siempre andaba igual y nadie sabía a que se debía. Se limpió el sudor del rostro y se sacó su pañoleta de la cabeza, para proceder a guardar sus raquetas y luego sacar de su bolso otra remera. Se quitó la de su uniforme de titular de Seigaku y antes de que pudiera agarrar la otra, alguien entró corriendo a los vestidores.

—¡Kaidoh-sempai yo…! –la chica se quedó con la frase en la garganta al tener semejante espectáculo frente a sus ojos. Kaoru Kaidoh estaba frente a ella con el torso desnudo, y simplemente no pudo evitar que un evidente sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas.

—¡Pero que haces! –exclamó el chico serpiente totalmente avergonzado. Tomó la remera y se la puso lo más rápido que pudo, sin poder evitar el reparar en las mejillas coloradas de Osakada. Demonios, esta había sido una situación en verdad bochornosa.

—¡Lo siento mucho! –Tomoka hizo una reverencia. En realidad no lo sentía tanto, estaba más feliz que nunca al haber visto lo que vio, pero obviamente no lo iba a decir —. S-sólo quería darte las gracias por salvarme el otro día –suavizó el tono de su voz, alzando la mirada para observar al sonrojado chico que estaba frente a ella, el cual sólo miraba al suelo —. Y perdón por entrar así, debí imaginarme que…

—Está bien –la interrumpió Kaoru —. No digas nada, esto nunca pasó –dijo con su voz amenazante, aunque no pretendía sonar así y le sorprendió ver que en lugar de intimidarse, Tomoka simplemente asentía con una sonrisa, haciendo que sus latidos se aceleraran. _Joder_. Ni siquiera sabía desde cuando le había comenzado a gustar una chica como ella, simplemente sucedió, de una manera inexplicable.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Después de que las clases acabaran Ryoma se dio cuenta de que Sakuno se iba hablando de lo más animada con Dave. Ni siquiera se había acercado a él a ofrecerle una disculpa y comentarle que lo del trabajo no podría ser hoy. Tenía tanta rabia que le deseó un millón de cosas horribles al tal Prince.

—¿Qué hay, Echizen? –le preguntó Momoshiro llegando a su lado y pasándole un brazo alrededor del cuello —. Oye, me llamó Taka-san y dijo que si ganábamos el primer partido nos haría una fiesta de sushi como antes ¿No es fantástico?

—Sí, supongo –dijo Ryoma con voz apagada. Ya no sabía ni como sentirse, por un lado estaba furioso porque Sakuno se estaba olvidando de él, después de todo lo que le escribió en aquella carta, verdaderamente se estaba olvidando de él, y todo era por su estúpida culpa, por no ser capaz de reconocer lo que sentía por ella, lo que ella le hacía sentir.

—¿Te pasa algo? –inquirió Takeshi un poco intrigado, pues de pronto la expresión de Ryoma se había tornado triste y no era muy usual verlo de esa manera, de hecho, Ryoma jamás estaba triste.

—No, es sólo que tengo algo que hacer –respondió separándose de su amigo —. Dile a Taka-san que gracias –y después de eso se alejó, hacia la misma dirección a donde se habían ido Ryuzaki y Prince, porque tenía que averiguar algo.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Ann Tachibana estaba entrenando en las canchas callejeras junto con unos chicos de otras escuelas. Golpeó la pelota demasiado fuerte y ésta se salió del campo, bajando por las enormes escaleras. Lo malo era que esa era la única que tenían, así que no podían perderla o no podrían seguir jugando.

—¡Yo voy! –les dijo a sus amigos con una enorme sonrisa, dejándolos encantados con su belleza. Corrió escaleras abajo y al ver la pelota, la cogió sin mayor problema.

—Pero si es la pequeña Ann –oyó una voz masculina pero suave. La chica alzó la mirada y se irguió al tiempo, observando que frente a ella se encontraba un guapo joven de cabellera castaña y una sonrisa que parecía nunca irse de su rostro.

—Fuji-san –lo saludó —. Hola ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bastante bien –dijo el ex genio de Seigaku en tono amable, pues él solía ser así con todas las mujeres —. Veo que tú también.

—Así es –Ann volvió a sonreír —. Por cierto, muchas gracias por haberme acompañado el otro día a comprar la cinta de mi hermano, no recordaba la tienda y el idiota de Momoshiro no me respondió las llamadas –frunció el ceño al recordar aquel episodio.

—No fue nada –respondió Syusuke.

Ninguno creería que aquel pequeño favor se convertiría en un terrible malentendido.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Se sentía como el más imbécil de los imbéciles, pero ahí estaba Echizen Ryoma, espiando la cita de Ryuzaki Sakuno, con alguien más que no era él. Le molestaba tanto verlos hablar y sonreír como si se conocieran de toda la vida, era sin duda algo ridículo, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo ciertas que eran las palabras de Momo-sempai; definitivamente estaba celoso, porque estaba acostumbrado a que Sakuno sólo se fijara en él, la sentía como algo suyo.

¿Pero eran sólo los celos por sentir arrebatado algo que le pertenecía, o en verdad sentía algo más que simple "amistad" por Ryuzaki?

Fuese cual fuese la respuesta, estaba a punto de descubrirlo, y aún antes de eso, se sentía como un idiota por haberla rechazado de esa manera tan vil.

—Ha sido muy divertido Dave –dijo Sakuno mirándole a los ojos. Antes pensaba que los ojos más hermosos que había visto eran los ámbares de Ryoma, pero debía admitir que el verde en los ojos de Dave era realmente precioso —. Eres un chico realmente agradable.

—Eso es porque me agradas –respondió el rubio.

Sin querer sintió que algo le caía en el ojo y lo cerró por el dolor, a lo que el chico posó ambas manos sobre su rostro.

—¿Estás bien?

—Creo que tengo una basura en el ojo –respondió la muchacha, con lágrimas corriendo desde el ojo afectado. Dave se acercó un poco más para soplar dentro de él y así poder ayudarla; era un gesto de amistad que Sakuno apreció mucho.

Pero desde el punto de vista de Ryoma las cosas eran totalmente diferentes, su ángulo de visión le daba una percepción errada de los verdaderos hechos, por eso lo que él había visto fue que Dave la tomó del mentón y sin más, la había besado, y Sakuno parecía corresponderle.

Quiso gritar y golpear a ese imbécil, pero al ver que Sakuno no se negaba, se dio cuenta de que ella también lo quería, así que no pudo hacer otra cosa que darse la vuelta y marcharse. Definitivamente los sentimientos que ella dijo tener no eran realmente fuertes, pues a la primera de cambio, ya se estaba besando con otro hombre.

Y nunca le habían importado ese tipo de cosas, pero desgraciadamente para él, esto le estaba doliendo mucho más de lo que quisiera.

Continuara…

**Próximo capítulo: ****Hazlo si puedes.**

**00000000000000**

**Bueno, ¿Qué irá a pasar ahora que Ryoma se ha llevado una impresión equivocada de las cosas? ¿Meterá más la pata?**

**¿Y qué pasará con Momo y Ann y con Kaoru y Tomoka? Bueno, eso pronto lo verán xD**

**¡Bye!**


	6. Hazlo si puedes

**¡Hola!**

**Bien, regreso con un nuevo cap de este fic. Me alegra que les esté gustando. Ya había dicho que no iba a ser muy largo pero creo que lo voy a alargar un poquito, no sé cuanto, pero en fin, sé que el final del cap les va a gustar ^^**

**Disclaimer: PoT pertenece a Konomi Takeshi.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capítulo 6: Hazlo si puedes**

Cuando llegó a la escuela esa mañana miró con verdadero odio a la muchacha que apenas y entraba detrás de él, para luego irse a sentar de lo más despreocupado a su lugar. Para nadie pasaba desapercibido el hecho de que desde hace una semana el principe del tenis estaba total y completamente ofuscado, aunque ninguno de ellos entendía que era lo que le pasaba, puesto que él era demasiado cerrado con todas las personas.

Por su parte, Sakuno se dirigió a su puesto con la tristeza enmarcada en su rostro. No sabía que le pasaba a Ryoma con ella, pero no dejaba de mirarla de esa forma tan horrible y eso le dolía, aunque ya hubiera decidido olvidarlo, sabía que era una decisión estúpida, puesto que jamás podría hacerlo.

¿Por qué tenía que estar enamorada de él?

—_¿Hasta cuando planeas hacerte daño, Sakuno? _–se preguntó a sí misma. Deseaba tanto llorar por el maltrato de Ryoma, porque no sabía que le había hecho ella para que él la tratara de esa manera. Dolía tanto. Sin embargo siempre que estaba a punto de derrumbarse, aparecía la persona que le devolvía un poco las ganas de vivir, alguien que se había convertido en su amigo y que le hacía sonreír gracias a su contagiosa alegría.

—¡Buenos días Sakuno! –la saludó Dave, quien no evitó dirigir una mirada llena de hostilidad hacia su capitán, para luego volver a mirar alegre a Sakuno. _Maldito rubio de pacotilla_. ¿Es que acaso era Ryoma el único que se daba cuenta de su doble personalidad? Mientras que con Sakuno era un sol, a él prácticamente lo asesinaba con la mirada. _Idiota_.

—Buenos días, Dave –respondió la cobriza esbozando una dulce sonrisa, la cual fue detonante de un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Prince, así como del enojo de Ryoma.

—Hey, preciosa –el rubio no esperó ni un segundo, ni pidió permiso para sentarse sobre la mesa de Sakuno, tomándola del mentón para acercarla a su rostro y ser testigo de su dulce sonrojo. Hace un par de días ella le había confesado que jamás besó a un chico y él no escatimaría en esfuerzos para ser el primero —, ¿te gustaría salir esta tarde conmigo?

—Eh… y-yo… bueno, claro Dave –respondió sonriendo, sin darse cuenta de que cada vez que ella le dedicaba esa sonrisa a Dave Prince, Ryoma Echizen se ofuscaba aún más en su contra, en contra de él, y sólo pensaba en demostrar odio a los dos, sin saber que ese era el peor camino que podía tomar.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—¡Ah, ya sólo falta una semana! –exclamó Momoshiro alzando sus brazos hacia el cielo —. No puedo creer que quede tan poco para que comiencen las locales, ganaremos seguro contra esos idiotas.

—Cállate tarado –se oyó el "dulce" comentario de Kaidoh, quien ganó una mirada de odio de parte del chico de cabellos puntiagudos.

—¡¿Qué dijiste Mamushi?

—¡¿A quién llamas Mamushi, Momojiro?

—¿M-Momojiro? –una venita se marcó en la frente de Takeshi en cuanto oyó aquel sobrenombre, se había acordado de quién se lo puso, uno de esos locos jugadores de la risa de Shitenjoujin, de sólo recordarlo le daban escalofríos, además, sonaba horrible el apodo —. ¡Te mataré Mamushi!

—¡Basta! –les gritó la profesora Sumire, dándole un coscorrón a cada uno en la cabeza, pues cuando se ponían así no había quién les soportase, incluso Ryoma comenzaba a cabrearse, él sólo quería tener un entrenamiento normal para distraerse y olvidarse de todas las estupideces que últimamente rondaban en su cabeza —. Como iba diciendo –continuó la entrenadora —, dentro de una semana será el torneo local, por lo que debemos estar bien preparados, nuestra meta es el torneo nacional, así que no quiero que dejen los entrenamientos por nada del mundo.

—¡Sí! –respondieron todos los jugadores de la Seigaku.

—Veo que están muy concentrados –se escuchó una voz que a muchos sorprendió, pues no sabían de él desde hace un tiempo, se trataba de Fuji Syusuke. El genio había comenzado hace muy poco a darse a conocer mundialmente como un jugador prodigioso, según él había decidido retrasar su debut en las grandes ligas por asuntos personales, pero eso no lo había dejado exento de avanzar rápidamente entre los grandes exponentes del tenis, incluso había jugado un partido de dobles con el –en este momento– mejor jugador de tenis de Japón; Tezuka Kunimitsu.

—¡Fuji-sempai! –exclamaron todos sorprendidos, los únicos que parecieron no emocionarse fueron Ryoma y Momoshiro. Él aún no podía olvidar lo sucedido con Ann.

—Echizen –habló el castaño, mostrando esa misma sonrisa algo sádica de siempre —, me han contado que estás haciendo un gran trabajo como el nuevo capitán del equipo, me alegro por ti, a pesar de que este año no nos tienen para ganar los nacionales espero y lo consigan.

—Tenlo por seguro, Fuji-sempai –dijo Ryoma, quién a pesar de haberse convertido en el capitán y estar tan grande como sus antiguos compañeros, no perdía el respeto por las personas que realmente lo merecían, Fuji y Tezuka –aunque no lo dijera– siempre serían personas que él iba a admirar.

—¿Y que te trae por aquí? –le preguntó Sumire, que al igual que sus alumnos, estaba muy contenta de volver a ver al prodigio del tenis, la verdad era que extrañaba a todos los que el año pasado se habían ido, el Seigaku ya no era igual sin ellos, cada uno traía vida al club de tenis y su ausencia se hacía sentir a menudo.

—Sólo quise pasar a saludar a mis antiguos compañeros y a desearles suerte para las locales –fue la respuesta de Syusuke. No pudo evitar reparar en que Momoshiro le miraba de una manera un tanto inquietante, parecía molesto con él, pero por más que quisiera preguntar le parecía que ese era un tema para hablar en privado, así que prefirió hacerse el desentendido.

Después de eso todos comenzaron a entrenar, al tiempo que Sumire terminaba de confeccionar la lista de los titulares, en donde, por supuesto, estarían Momo, Kaoru y Ryoma.

Durante todo el entrenamiento Ryoma miró de mala forma a Dave después de que éste le lanzara repetidamente la pelota de tenis por la espalda, excusándose en que eran sólo accidentes, sentía que ese cretino le estaba provocando y ya no podía soportar más aquello, así que en cuanto le vio entrar a los camarines, le siguió en silencio, tenía que hablar con ese idiota y aclarar las cosas de una vez.

—Hey tú –lo llamó en cuanto entró al lugar, cerrando la puerta para que nadie les fuese a oír, no quería a ningún chismoso rondando —. Tengo que hablar contigo.

—¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Dave algo sínico. Claro que sabía lo que pasaba, lo tenía más que claro. Había oído a gente murmurar en los pasillos sobre el día en que Ryoma rechazó cruelmente a Sakuno. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien pudiera rechazar el amor de una jovencita tan dulce como ella? Se lo preguntaba y no podía disimular su envidia, sus celos al saber que Ryoma tenía el corazón de Sakuno y que se había atrevido a herirlo. Era por eso que siempre le hablaba con arrogancia, con rabia, porque no podía perdonarle.

—No te hagas el imbécil –Ryoma no se contuvo en cuanto a su vocabulario, ya era demasiado su enojo como para pensar en eso —. Estuviste tratando de golpearme todo el entrenamiento ¿Crees que no lo sé?

—Dije que fue sin intención –dijo el chico esbozando una sonrisa. No podía evitar sentir esa satisfacción al molestar a Echizen, lo disfrutaba, porque en el fondo eran la misma clase de persona, sólo les importaba ganar, ser mejor que el resto.

—No me engañas, no sé que traes contra mí, pero no intentes hacerte el desentendido –insistió el ambarino, agarrando a Dave por el cuello de su chaqueta de titula, para incrustarlo con fuerza contra una pared —. Pagarás muy caro si me desafías.

—No te tengo miedo –respondió el rubio, apartando las manos de Ryoma de un puñetazo, justo en la mejilla del capitán, el cual retrocedió sorprendido. Nunca nadie había golpeado a Ryoma antes, jamás alguien se había atrevido a desafiarle a una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, tal vez porque su actitud les intimidaba, pero este chico era diferente —. Escucha, capitán –rió Dave —. No vengas aquí a amenazarme, no soy de los idiotas que se quedan callados. Y te diré algo más, Sakuno será mía.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Ryuzaki? –cuestionó el peli verde muy enfadado, tenía todo el impulso de devolverle el golpe a Prince, pero cuando mencionó a Ryuzaki y luego que ella sería suya, la ira aumentó al triple, sólo que quiso hacerse el indolente ante ello.

—No te hagas –se mofó el rubio —. ¿Crees que no lo sé? Por favor, se nota con sólo mirarte, estás enamorado de ella.

Ryoma abrió los ojos con cierta sorpresa ¿Otra vez? ¿De nuevo alguien decía que estaba enamorado de Ryuzaki? Y ahora no había sido Momo-sempai, sino ese pelele de Dave Prince. Lo odiaba, odiaba sentir eso, no tenía que sentirlo, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Yo no siento nada por ella –aseguró.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Sakuno había ido a las canchas de entrenamiento masculinas después de salir de su entrenamiento, tenía que pedirle un favor a su abuela, así que después de hablar con ésta, le había pedido que fuese en busca de Ryoma y de Dave, que seguramente estaban en los camarines y que necesitaba darles la lista de los titulares, así que Sakuno se encaminó hacia ese lugar.

Estaba algo deprimida, el sólo hecho de pensar en la forma en que Ryoma la miraba le hacía doler el corazón. Por más que trataba de obligarse a sí misma a no sentir nada por él, le resultaba una tarea imposible, lo amaba con toda el alma y no se explicaba como había podido llegar a tanto ese sentimiento que empezó con sólo una tímida mirada, un pequeño sonrojo y un par de tartamudeos.

Suspiró al llegar frente al camarín de los chicos, pues éste estaba cerrado. Alzó la mano para tocar, pero se petrificó en cuanto oyó unas palabras venir desde el interior.

—_No te hagas. ¿Crees que no lo sé? Por favor, se nota con sólo mirarte, estás enamorado de ella _–era la voz de Dave, jamás le había oído hablar tan cargado de ira, parecía verdaderamente molesto y no entendía por qué, sin embargo al oír la siguiente voz, lo comprendió todo.

—_Yo no siento nada por ella _–sonó la voz de Ryoma, cosa que la intrigó aún más. Quiso saber a quién se referían, pero luego deseó no haber oído nunca _—. ¿Cómo podría yo fijarme en una persona tan tonta e insignificante? Ryuzaki es una niña boba, lo único que hace es fastidiar, es ella la que está enamorada de mí, pero a mí no me interesa._

Al oír todo eso Sakuno no se pudo ni mover, quería salir corriendo de ese lugar, llorar lejos de ahí, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Se sentía destrozada, miserable y patética. Las lágrimas rodaron por sí solas por sus mejillas y su mano que aún seguía detenida con el propósito de tocar la puerta, cayó inerte a su costado. No podía creer que Ryoma había dicho todas esas cosas horribles de ella, su Ryoma-kun, el chico al que más admiraba en todo el mundo y al cual amaba como a nadie.

—_¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas de ella? _–se oyó reclamar a Dave —. _¡Sakuno es la chica más hermosa que he conocido!_

—_Si tanto te gusta te la regalo._

Ryuzaki dio sólo un paso hacia atrás antes de ver como la puerta se abría frente a ella, dejando ver al principe del tenis, a Ryoma, el cual la observó sin disimular su sorpresa. Se fijó en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y en su expresión de profunda tristeza, y supo que le había escuchado.

—Ryuzaki… ¿Qué…? –no pudo ni completar la frase cuando la vio correr como alma que lleva el diablo. Maldita sea, de verdad le había escuchado, ella había oído todas las estupideces que soltó sólo porque estaba molesto, porque no sentía nada de eso, _claro que no _—. ¡Ryuzaki! –reaccionó finalmente, dispuesto a correr detrás de ella para explicarle, pero sólo vio como Dave se plantaba delante de él.

—No la sigas ¿No acabas de decir lo que piensas sobre ella? –lo enfrentó —. Entonces ahora déjala en paz, ya has hecho suficiente, Echizen –y sin más corrió detrás de Sakuno para consolarla, para decirle que todo estaría bien y así tratar de robar un pedazo de su alma, de su corazón, porque ahora menos que nunca dejaría que ella se quedara con Ryoma.

Por otro lado Ryoma estaba desconcertado, no entendía ¿Qué demonios había hecho? ¿Cómo podía hacer las cosas mal y luego hacerlas peor? La mirada de Sakuno era tan lastimera, tan triste, la había herido demasiado con sus estupideces.

—¿Qué he hecho? –se preguntó confundido, sinceramente, sentía deseos de darse cabezazos contra la pared, pero eso sería demasiado estúpido, aún más de lo que fue hace unos minutos.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Sakuno corrió hasta donde sus pies se lo habían permitido, pero pasado un buen rato ya estaba cansada, no sólo de correr, sino de sentir amor por alguien que pensaba así de ella. Nunca creyó que le resultara un fastidio, que sus sentimientos fueran una molestia para Ryoma, lo que menos quería en el mundo era molestarlo. Si pudiera arrancarse el corazón lo habría hecho en aquel momento, pero era algo imposible. Y lo peor de todo es que el príncipe tenía razón, ella sólo era una niña tonta y boba. ¿Qué era lo que había esperado de él?

—Aún así… me duele tanto… –susurró abrazándose a sí misma, mientras se dejaba caer junto a un gran árbol que la cobijaba con la sombra de su follaje. Quería desaparecer, que la tierra la tragara, o al menos olvidarse de todo lo que con Ryoma tuviera que ver, pero era tan difícil, llevaba cuatro años amándole, no era como si de un día para el otro pudiera ser capaz de dejar ir aquel cálido sentimiento.

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, sin poder detener su llanto, no estaba esforzándose por ello tampoco, porque necesitaba llorar.

—No estés triste Sakuno –oyó la voz de su amigo Dave, pero no se volteó a mirarle, sólo siguió llorando —. Siento lo que pasó –siguió hablando él —, fue mi culpa… yo lo provoqué, pero ese idiota… –apretó los puños —, no tenía ningún derecho de hablar así de ti, no lo tenía…

—Está… está bien, Dave –le respondió por fin la muchacha —. Yo lo entiendo, sé que soy tonta y que… que Ryoma-kun no me quiere, yo entiendo lo que él siente así… que todo es mi culpa, no lo culpes a él.

Dave volvió a apretar los puños al oírla. ¿Cómo podía? ¿Por qué Sakuno se culpaba por las cosas hirientes que Echizen le hacía?

—¿Lo amas tanto que hasta eres capaz de justificarlo después de lo que te hizo? –inquirió con rabia, mas no hacia la chica, sino hacia él, hacia el chico de los ojos ámbares, el que hacía sufrir tanto a la chica que él quería, pues Sakuno no sólo le gustaba, poco a poco estaba enamorándose de ella y le dolía verla sufrir —. No lo hagas Sakuno, no sufras por alguien que no lo merece.

—¿Y qué debo hacer entonces? –Sakuno seguía cubriéndose el rostro, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando sintió como los brazos fuertes y cálidos de Dave la rodeaban, haciendo que se pegara a su cuerpo, cobijándola.

—Olvídate de él, y fíjate en alguien que te quiera de verdad… –dudó por un segundo, pero finalmente tomó el valor —. Como yo.

—¿T-tú? –cuestionó Sakuno sorprendida, no podía creer que su amigo acabara de declarársele, porque claramente era eso lo que él acababa de insinuar, que la quería como algo más que una amiga, y sinceramente no sabía que pensar al respecto. Amaba a Ryoma, pero había entendido que él a ella no, así que dejaría de fastidiarle la vida, así como él quería. De ahora en adelante centraría toda su atención en olvidarlo… y en enamorarse de Dave.

Si eso era lo que Ryoma quería, entonces justo eso seria lo que tendría.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Sakuno no apareció durante las clases de la tarde, al parecer había pedido permiso para irse a su casa, así que Ryoma se sintió más desesperado que antes, porque tenía ganas de hablar con ella, de decirle que todo fue un error, sin embargo sabía que no sería capaz, que aunque ella estuviera ahí, probablemente él habría hecho como si no hubiera pasado nada y seguiría tal y como siempre. ¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre así? ¿Era tal difícil decirle que lo sentía?

Lo peor de todo era la mirada de odio de Prince, era ciertamente incómodo, aunque a Ryoma le tenía sin cuidado lo que hiciera ese sujeto, siempre y cuando no se metiera entre Ryuzaki y él.

Tenía que admitirlo de una vez por todas, lo que decían los demás podía ser cierto, sentía algo por Ryuzaki y era estúpido seguir negándolo, se arrepentía como un idiota de lo que había hecho, al ver sus lágrimas realmente sintió dolor en el pecho. Tenía que pedirle perdón y decirle lo que sentía, no podía ser tan tarde ¿O sí?

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Cuando Sakuno llegó a su casa lo único que hizo fue lanzarse a llorar sobre la cama como una niña a la que acababan de quitarle un juguete. Dolía demasiado saber lo que su amor pensaba de ella, sin embargo recordó las palabras de Dave y decidió no llorar más. Se limpió las lágrimas y se sentó en la cama, buscando su diario de vida entre las cosas del cajón de su mesita de noche; tenía planeado destruir la carta que había escrito para Ryoma con tanto amor, sin embargo, tras buscarla un momento, no la encontró.

—¿D-dónde estará? –se preguntó algo afligida, la carta había desaparecido y no tenía idea que podía haber pasado con ella. Comenzó a revolver el cuarto de un lado al otro para encontrarla, pero no había caso, ésta se había esfumado —. Que extraño –murmuró para sí. Decidió bajar a hacerse algo de comer, ya que le había dado mucha hambre y estaría sola casi hasta que anocheciera, debido a que su abuela estaría ocupada en una reunión sobre el torneo con otras escuelas.

La tarde pasó lentamente, pero cuando menos lo notó, el timbre había comenzado a sonar como un loco. Se dirigió desanimada a abrir la puerta y se encontró con quien menos quería ver en ese momento.

—Ryoma-kun… –susurró entre sorprendida y dolida, por un momento había vuelto a sentir deseos de llorar. Trató de cerrar la puerta, sin embargo él se lo impidió, su fuerza era mucho mayor y terminó por entrar a la casa. Sakuno no podía verle a la cara, estaba demasiado dolida y no quería tenerlo cerca tampoco —. P-por favor… vete, no quiero verte, vete –rogó con la voz quebrada, pero Ryoma no le hizo el menor caso.

—No me iré –aseguró mirándola detenidamente, sin importarle un carajo que ella lo quería lejos —. Tengo que hablar contigo.

—Y-yo no quiero hablar contigo –Sakuno le dio la espalda, quiso subir las escaleras y encerrarse en su cuarto, pero él la había cogido por la muñeca, impidiéndole que pudiera dar siquiera un paso. Bajó la mirada y dejó que una lágrima se deslizara hasta perderse bajo su cuello —. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Pero en lugar de obtener una respuesta en palabras, lo que sintió fue como una repentina calidez la rodeaba de pronto, era Ryoma, quién acababa de abrazarla por la espalda.

—Lo siento… –susurró tan despacio que Sakuno pensó que había sido su imaginación, pero no, no lo era. Su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que creyó que él lo oiría, sus piernas temblaron a punto de hacerla caer y su cuerpo sólo quería sentir más de él, pero su cerebro le obligaba a separarse, a dejarle ir.

—¿Por qué…? –preguntó más para sí misma que para él, porque no podía entender como es que aún después de lo que Ryoma había dicho de ella, podía sentirse tan bien que él la abrazara.

—Porque soy un idiota –le respondió Ryoma, abrazándola un poco más fuerte. Era algo demasiado difícil, lo sabía, pero tenía que hacerlo, porque sino se iba a volver loco. Se alejó de ella para hacerla voltear y entonces le enseño algo que traía dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, cosa que dejó a Sakuno con los ojos muy abiertos; era la carta —. Yo… la tomé el otro día, y la… leí –le explicó, sin embargo, no pudo terminar de hablar al sentir como la menuda joven le plantaba una fuerte cachetada. Era la segunda vez en el día que alguien le golpeaba.

—¿Tú me la robaste? –su voz ya no sonaba triste o quebrada —. ¿Me la robaste Ryoma-kun?

—¿Por qué me golpeas? –dijo con el ceño fruncido —. No tiene nada de malo que la haya leído, era para mí ¿O no?

—¡Tú me la robaste! –repitió la cobriza con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas —. ¡Tú no querías leerla y ahora resulta que te la llevas sin mi permiso! –a estas alturas ya estaba demasiado ofuscada, no podía permitir más abusos de parte de Ryoma, por mucho que le amara, ya era demasiado —. Tú… tú… ¡Eres una persona horrible!

Ante esas palabras ciertamente Ryoma se sintió herido, sabía que no era la mejor persona del mundo, pero cuando se lo decía alguien tan dulce como Sakuno le hacía sentir muy mal, sobre todo después de haber leído esa carta. Se había dado cuenta de que en un par de semanas había cambiado completamente lo que ella pensaba de él, sólo por comportarse como un idiota. Si alguien deseaba saber como matar el amor de una persona en un par de días, debía preguntarle a Echizen Ryoma.

Y lo peor no era eso, sino la forma en que reaccionó.

—¿Así que soy horrible? –ironizó —. ¿Y que tal tú? –cuestionó dejando a la chica confusa —. En esta estúpida carta dices que me amas, pero te bastaron sólo un par de días para estarte revolcando por ahí con Prince, no me vengas a decir que yo soy el horrible cuando tú eres una pu…

Otra vez Sakuno lo había golpeado, esta vez mucho más fuerte que la anterior. ¿Acaso él iba a llamarle de esa manera tan horrible? No lo sabía, y tampoco quería averiguarlo.

—¡Cállate! –exclamó dolida —. ¡Eres un idiota Echizen, un idiota! –comenzó a pegarle en el pecho con sus manos echas puños. No lo soportaba, no podía soportar que él la tratara como si fuera una mujerzuela, ya había tenido demasiado de él —. ¡Vete de mi casa de una vez, no quiero verte, te odio!

—¡Sí me voy a ir, porque sólo me haces perder el tiempo! –le gritó Ryoma, dándose la vuelta para salir de ese lugar, sin embargo sus pasos se detuvieron con lo siguiente que oyó.

—¡Juro que voy a olvidarte!

Y entonces Ryoma sólo sonrió.

—Hazlo si puedes –dijo con arrogancia, justo antes de tomarla por la cintura y unir sus labios a los de ella.

Si Sakuno quería olvidarlo, entonces que lo hiciera después de saber lo que se sentía estar con él.

Continuara…

**Próximo capitulo: Eres mía.**

**00000000000000**

**Uh, Ryoma la besó. ¿Qué hará el chico ahora? ¿Será que por fin aceptará sus sentimientos?**

**¿Dave se dejará vencer tan fácil?**

**Bueno, eso lo verán en el siguiente capítulo, a ver si el titulo les da una idea jejejeje.**

**¡Bye!**


	7. Eres mía

**¡Hola!**

**Buenas, aquí les traigo la conti de mi fic de PoT, ya verán que dejarán de odiar a Ryoma cuando lo lean, porque por fin actúa como un hombre jejeje, pero mejor no adelanto nada y les dejo que lean ^^**

**Disclaimer: PoT pertenece a Konomi Takeshi. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capítulo 7: Eres mía**

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron como platos al sentir la sorpresiva calidez sobre sus labios, haciendo una presión que nunca antes había sentido. Pudo notar que Ryoma tenía los ojos cerrados y que no movía sus labios, como si esperara la respuesta de ella para continuar, la que al fin llegó cuando la chica –sintiendo que flotaba en el aire– cerró sus ojos para corresponderle. El tenista encerró su suave rostro con sus grandes manos de deportista, heladas, haciendo notar el frío que hacía afuera.

Sakuno sentía que sus piernas temblaban amenazando con dejar de sostener su peso, mientras los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban a niveles sobrehumanos. Todo aquello por estarse sintiendo en un sueño hecho realidad, el poder besar a su amado principe.

Justo cuando Sakuno comenzó a temblar, Ryoma decidió que era el momento de demostrarle lo que eran sus besos. Se separó levemente para dejarla respirar y volvió a arremeter, esta vez delineando el contorno de sus labios con su experta lengua, provocando que la muchacha se tensase. Una de sus manos viajó hasta la delicada cintura, sintiendo que podría desfallecer con sólo tocarla un poco más. Ella soltó un pequeño gritito por la impresión y él aprovechó ese instante para introducir su lengua en la boca femenina, que le recibió al principio con retraimiento, debido a su nula experiencia en el tema, pero a medida que él fue moviendo sus labios sobre los de ella y su lengua dentro de su boca, Sakuno se acostumbró al ritmo, siguiéndole con vergüenza, pero con felicidad.

Ella ya se había olvidado de todas las cosas malas que él le había hecho desde que le escribió la carta, esa carta que estaba hora tirada en el piso, arrugada, abierta. A ella nada le importaba, sólo podía concentrarse en corresponder los besos de Ryoma, porque nunca pensó que algo así le sucedería, jamás había imaginado que besarle se sintiera tan bien.

—R-Ryoma-kun… ¿Por qué…? –se atrevió a preguntar, separándose levemente de él, sólo lo suficiente como para poder mirar sus ojos. Sin darse cuenta una lágrima había rodado por su mejilla y eso había inquietado al Echizen, que la secó con su dedo pulgar y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por que qué? –respondió con otra pregunta, como evadiendo la situación. La verdad era que nunca imaginó que besarla podría terminar por aclarar todas sus dudas, porque sí, ese beso apasionado lo había hecho, le había hecho darse cuenta de lo imbécil que había sido, de que estaba a punto de perder a la chica que _amaba._

—¿Por qué me besas? –insistió Sakuno, sintiéndose todavía peor al no entender las razones del chico para hacer eso, cuando hace sólo unos minutos la trataba peor que nunca.

—Porque quiero –dijo Ryoma, como si fuera cualquier cosa. Pudo notar la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Ryuzaki, pero no quería dar explicaciones ahora, sólo quería estar con ella. La tomó por la cintura y siguió besándola, sin si quiera pensar en pedirle permiso. Secó otra lágrima que rodó por la mejilla femenina y continuó repartiendo delicados besos por sus mejillas, primero la izquierda y luego la derecha. Sakuno suspiró, lo que le dio el aliento para continuar.

Con cuidado, rodó sus labios por la suave piel del cuello níveo y delicioso, con aroma a lavanda y algo de jazmín. Le oyó soltar un leve gemido y tuvo que cerrar sus ojos y apretar los dientes para controlar aquello que comenzaba a crecer entre sus pantalones.

—R-Ryoma-kun yo… y-yo… –Sakuno se quedó callada en cuando el tenista volvió a reclamar sus labios, haciéndolo de una manera mucho más apasionada esta vez. La empujó lentamente hacia las escaleras, sabiendo que no podría aguantar por mucho más tiempo. Ella no se negó, sabía hacia donde era llevada y no hacía ningún esfuerzo por pararlo; no quería hacerlo.

Ryoma la empujó hasta llegar a su cuarto. Atravesaron la puerta sin separar sus labios. No se molestó en cerrar, simplemente siguió avanzando, hasta que las piernas de Sakuno chocaron contra el borde de su cama, haciendo que cayera recostada sobre ésta y llevándose al chico con ella.

—Perdóname –le dijo Ryoma mirándola a los ojos. Este era el momento perfecto para dejar salir todo lo que estaba guardando en su pecho, si no lo hacía se iba a sofocar con ello ahí y ya estaba cansado de esa sensación. Acarició su mejilla y se separó levemente, para no aplastarla con su peso —. Hace rato me comporté como un idiota, yo… sé que no has estado con Prince, ya sabes, de esa manera.

—¿Por qué piensas que tengo algo con él? Dave y yo sólo somos amigos –explicó la cobriza, aunque claramente había omitido el hecho de que el rubio se le había declarado hace sólo unas horas, pues decidió pensar que eso sólo había sido una impresión suya.

Ryoma frunció el ceño.

—Los vi besándose.

—¿E-eh? –expresó la chica confundida y tremendamente sonrojada —. P-pero eso no es… n-no es posible –miró hacia su costado, avergonzada —. Mi primer beso ha sido hoy, contigo…

El capitán de Seigaku no le creyó al principio, pero al recordar la torpeza con la que ella le correspondió al comienzo y la carita que tenía ahora al decirlo, le quedaba claro que ella le decía la verdad. Quizás esa tarde él sólo se había equivocado, tal vez ellos nunca se habían besado en realidad.

_Que idiota era_.

—Lo siento –volvió a disculparse, abrazándola y escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de la chica, dejando que los cabellos que escapaban de sus largas trenzas acariciaran con suavidad su rostro. Sakuno no podía creer que él se hubiera disculpado tantas veces en un mismo día —. Lo que dije en la escuela no es verdad –siguió hablando el ambarino —; es cierto que eres torpe y tonta –Sakuno se sintió fatal al oírle, nuevamente la trataba de esa manera, pero antes de poder decirle algo él siguió hablando —, pero así me gustas –terminó de decir Ryoma, haciendo que Sakuno se sonrojase de una manera muy tierna.

—¿Yo… te gusto?

—Desde el primer día –confesó el chico mirándola a los ojos, quien era el que ahora estaba levemente sonrojado, admitir algo como eso no era nada fácil, pero no quería seguir siendo un cobarde y un idiota con ella, necesitaba de Sakuno en muchas formas y estaba dispuesto a tenerla en su vida, ahora más que nunca —. Siempre he tratado de negarlo, pero no puedo más.

—Ryoma-kun… –susurró la cobriza con una sonrisita. No podía creer lo que acababa de oír, quería saltar de la felicidad, pero no se podía mover debido al peso del cuerpo de su principe. Debía admitir que tenerlo así encima de ella era muy vergonzoso, pero por otro lado era algo maravilloso —. Ryoma-kun –repitió —, te amo Ryoma-kun, te amo mucho.

Ryoma sintió como mil mariposas revoloteando en el interior de su estómago, igual que esa literatura cursi que les hacían leer en la escuela, al parecer no eran inventos los síntomas del enamoramiento, cuando Sakuno le decía que lo amaba se sentía de esa manera especial.

—Yo… –acarició el cabello de Sakuno —, yo también –confesó antes de volver a besarla. En un par de segundos se había vuelto completamente adicto a ella, y ya no tenía miedo de decir lo que sentía.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Ann estaba como siempre en la cancha de tenis callejero, aunque esta vez se encontraba entrenando sola. Lanzó la pelota al aire para darle un golpe y que ésta fuera contra una pared, pero cuando planeaba devolverla con su raqueta, alguien se le adelantó, dándole el golpe primero.

—¿Pero que rayos? –se quejó la ojiazul con el ceño fruncido, aunque no duró mucho así al ver como Momoshiro jugaba con su pelota, haciendo malabarismo con ella, al tiempo que se llevaba su raqueta a la espalda —. Momoshiro… –susurró algo desconcertada, pues nunca había visto al chico con esa cara —. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a verte –reconoció el pelinegro, sin nada de vergüenza. Ya estaba harto de esto, de tener que ser el amigo de Ann, cuando en realidad estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Ahora que Ann tenía a otro amor, lo mínimo que él podía hacer era decirle sus sentimientos, al menos para que la chica tuviera conocimiento de ello.

—¿A verme? –la Tachibana se mostró confusa, es decir, ese chico siempre hablaba de una manera poco entendible, era por eso mismo que hace tiempo se había rendido sobre confesarle sus sentimientos, siempre había pensado que él sólo la veía como una buena amiga —. ¿Y que vienes a decirme?

—Que te amo –lo soltó así nada más, sin respirar, sin tragar saliva, sin ponerse rojo o nervioso, simplemente así, como si nada.

Ann lo miró con los ojos desorbitados, abiertos como dos platos y con la boca totalmente desencajada, estaba en completo estado de shock, pero cuando quiso decir algo, Momo siguió hablando.

—Ann, te amo, sólo quería que lo sepas –dijo el pelinegro —. Y que a pesar de esto, espero que seas muy feliz con Fuji-sempai, él es una buena persona y sabrá quererte como yo no hice a tiempo –luego de esas palabras Takeshi salió corriendo como un desquiciado, hasta olvidó soltar la pelota de Ann, quien se había quedado totalmente perdida tras sus últimas palabras, hasta que finalmente reaccionó.

—¿F-Fuji-sempai…? –se preguntó sin entender —. ¿Acaso Momo cree que Fuji-sempai y yo…? –no pudo ni terminar la frase, lo único que hizo fue correr tratando de encontrar a Momo, pero fue tarde, él ya se había ido y ella no fue capaz de alcanzarlo.

Justo cuando él tenía el valor para decirle sus sentimientos se producía aquella gran confusión.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Sentir sus dulces labios de esa manera era simplemente maravilloso, Ryoma estaba enloqueciendo al saber que debajo de su cuerpo, acariciando con delicadeza sus verdosos cabellos, se encontraba esa hermosa chica que había revolucionado su mundo. Las torpes manos de Sakuno hicieron que el gorro del capitán de Seigaku terminara en el suelo, dejando libres sus cabellos rebeldes y varoniles, que dejaban a la chica como hipnotizada.

—¿No estoy soñando verdad? –preguntó ella de manera inocente, haciendo que Ryoma nuevamente se conmoviera con el dulce sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas, lo que provocaba que luciera aún más linda.

—¿Por qué tendría que ser un sueño? –respondió con el ceño fruncido, no quería sonar como un tonto enamorado, hace sólo un rato la había tratado de la peor manera posible y ahora se volvía loco besándola en su cama, acariciando su frágil y pequeño cuerpo, pero sin llegar a perder por completo la compostura. Sabía que Ryuzaki era aún demasiado inocente para esas cosas, ella seguramente nunca habría visto a un chico desnudo, ni habría pensado en eso, por eso no pensaba corromperla tan temprano, así que contra su propia voluntad, se levantó, alejándose de ella —. Me tengo que ir, es tarde.

—N-no –rogó la cobriza abrazándose a la ancha espalda masculina, respirando su olor varonil —. No te vayas Ryoma-kun, es que… siento que si te vas… mañana todo será como antes, y no quiero, no quiero que Ryoma-kun me odie de nuevo.

El Echizen le miró por varios segundos en silencio, hasta que finalmente no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de arrogancia; le mataba la dulzura de esa chiquilla.

—Tonta –susurró, acercándose a ella para darle un beso en la frente —. Te aseguro que mañana nada habrá cambiado, ya elegí estar contigo, y yo no cambio mi palabra así como así –se alejó de ella y volvió a poner su cara de nada, pero a Sakuno le dio la leve impresión de que le estaba sonriendo quedamente, entonces supo que sólo tenía que confiar en él y no tener miedo, que todo iba a estar bien.

Después de despedirse de ella, Ryoma caminó tranquilamente hasta su casa, con el sabor de los labios de Ryuzaki aún impregnado en los suyos, con su dulce aroma sintiéndose a través de su ropa, debido a haber estado tan cerca el uno del otro. Nunca pensó que en verdad terminaría por caer por esa chica, pero ya no podía negarlo por más tiempo porque eso lo destruiría por dentro, y no quería seguir así.

Esbozó una sonrisa de idiota al darse cuenta de que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, el principe del tenis había sido conquistado por una tonta y dulce niña que sin proponérselo le había ganado no sólo un set, sino el juego completo, porque ella era la única persona en el mundo que tenía la llave de su frío corazón y era capaz de hacerlo latir a mil por hora, sólo Ryuzaki Sakuno.

Llegó a casa y ni siquiera fue a cenar, lo único en lo que pensaba era en ella, en que estaba con ella, aunque al final no le pidió que fuera su novia, pero no creía que eso fuera tan importante.

—Ryuzaki… –susurró —. Eres mía…

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Sakuno se había puesto su ropa de dormir y no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Se peinó su largo cabello, deshaciendo esas trenzas por las cuales Ryoma siempre le molestaba y haciéndose dos coletas bajas. Miró su cuerpo en el espejo y de pronto se sintió mucho más grande, más mujer, sólo porque había recordado que mientras Ryoma la besaba y la acariciaba durante la tarde, le había dicho unas palabras al oído que nunca creyó oír de sus labios.

—_Eres hermosa Ryuzaki… la más hermosa de toda la escuela_.

Ante esas palabras el cuerpo de Sakuno había temblado por completo, incluso llegó a pensar que perdería todo su autocontrol y terminaría por entregarse a Ryoma en ese mismo instante, pero había sido él mismo quien detuvo las cosas.

Era cierto que ahora sentía un poco de miedo, temía que Ryoma fuese a olvidar todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos y se comportara tan frío como siempre, que después de haberle robado sus únicos besos y sus primeras sensaciones, la dejara tan triste como acostumbraba. Pero no, tenía que confiar en Ryoma, él mismo le dijo que no lo haría, que no desconocería lo que pasó, él no iba a hacerlo.

—Ryoma-kun me quiere… –susurró con una enorme sonrisa, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la cama —. Ryoma-kun me quiere, él me quiere… –suspiró —. Y yo lo amo con todo mi corazón.

Poco después de eso se quedó profundamente dormida, soñando con los besos y caricias de su amado principe.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Ryoma caminaba hacia la escuela el día siguiente, iba pensando en como hacer hoy para dejarle muy en claro a Prince que Sakuno era sólo suya, que ella lo amaba a él y que nunca le haría caso a otra persona, pero se vio interrumpido cuando sintió un golpe en su espalda, propinado por Momo-sempai.

—¡Buenas, Echizen! –le saludó el sonriente chico, aunque por dentro estaba que se moría de la angustia. Ann lo había llamado toda la noche y él no le quiso contestar, estaba demasiado nervioso como para eso.

—Momo-sempai –masculló Ryoma, algo enfadado por haber sido interrumpido mientras pensaba. Frunció el ceño y siguió caminando, ignorando a su superior, quien no dejaba de molestarle.

—Hey, Echizen, ¿por qué te ves tan raro hoy? –le preguntaba Takeshi algo intrigado, era la primera vez desde que conocía a Ryoma que le veía con una mirada tan… ¿Brillante? Sí, esa era la palabra, la mirada de Ryoma brillaba más de lo normal.

—No te importa –respondió secamente el muchacho, apresurándose en entrar a la escuela y acomodando su bolso en la espalda. En ese instante oyó los típicos gritos de las féminas al verlo entrar, pero a ninguna le hizo caso, esas chicas lo tenían fastidiado y no le llamaban ni el mínimo de atención, incluso cuando había tenido uno que otro "romance" había sido con chicas de otras escuelas y algunas mayores que él. Nunca había querido involucrase con alguien de Seigaku por el hecho de que tarde o temprano todos lo sabrían sin excepción, sin embargo Sakuno era la única persona que hacía la diferencia, antes tampoco pensaba enfrentar la situación respecto a ella, pero ahora pensaba diferente y no le importaba que todos lo supieran, que supieran que amaba a Sakuno.

—Echizen –se quejó Momoshiro por el comportamiento de su kouhai, quién como siempre, seguía ignorándole.

Los gritillos incesantes aún seguían resonando, eso fue lo que oyó Sakuno cuando ingresó a la escuela. Siempre tenía que soportar a esas locas fans de Ryoma gritando de aquí para allá, ya ni Tomoka hacía eso, aún siendo la presidenta de su club de fans, se había formado otro, mucho más osado que el primero y con malas intenciones respecto al principe, por ejemplo, ellas no podía ver al chico con una novia, porque inevitablemente ella sufriría las consecuencias de su venganza.

—Ryuzaki –susurró Ryoma en cuanto vio entrar a la muchacha, lo que le hizo aparecer una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios. De pronto su corazón se había acelerado y sólo quería ir y tomarla entre sus brazos como ayer, pero no podía hacer eso estando frente al club de locas, lo mejor era guardar las apariencias, al menos por el momento.

Sakuno se sonrojó completamente al ver al principe mirándola tan fijo, creyó que se desmayaría ahí mismo, pero por suerte apareció su amiga Tomoka y la jaló del brazo, llevándose a rastras al salón.

—T-Tomo-chan –se quejaba la cobriza.

—Nos vemos luego Momo-sempai –se despidió Ryoma haciendo un gesto de mano, para luego entrar también a su salón, mientras que Momoshiro sólo le miraba de mala gana, pues él se había despedido y ni siquiera se dignó en oír nada de lo que le dijo antes de eso.

Por su parte, el joven capitán se dirigió a su puesto, pero al pasar junto a Ryuzaki, dejó caer un papelito sobre su puesto, en forma disimulada. Ella lo abrió también discretamente, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa adornara su dulce rostro.

"_Te espero en la azotea en el primer receso. No faltes."_

Ella estaba realmente ansiosa por que ese momento llegara, así que sólo podía esperarlo sin nada de calma.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—¡Sakuno! –exclamó Dave en cuanto el timbre que indicaba la llegada del primer receso comenzó a sonar. Se levantó de su puesto ansioso y corrió hacia donde la cobriza se encontraba, la cual estaba guardando sus cosas tranquilamente, pero por dentro estaba que se la llevaba un tren por delante —. Oye, oye, Sakuno –la siguió llamando el rubio —. ¿Vienes conmigo a la cafetería?

—Eh… –la chica se sonrojó levemente al recordar lo sucedido el día anterior, la forma en que su amigo se le había declarado. Era cierto que él era muy guapo y la trataba de una manera increíble, pero su corazón desde hace mucho tiempo pertenecía a Echizen, ya no había forma de remediar eso. Cuando ella iba a responder vio como Ryoma se levantaba de su asiento, al parecer de mala gana, se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y caminó sin decir nada hacia la salida, aunque antes de irse por completo le miró de reojo, pero no hizo nada más. Sakuno se sintió como si estuviera haciendo algo malo al hablar con Dave, cosa ridícula, puesto que él era su amigo, pero ya había quedado con Ryoma, aunque nunca le dijo que sí iría a la azotea, ella ya se sentía comprometida —. L-lo siento Dave, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer, ¿qué te parece más tarde? –le dedicó una tierna sonrisa antes de irse corriendo, con dirección a la azotea de la escuela.

Dave no le dijo nada, pero sí frunció el ceño, algo ahí no le había gustado para nada, pero no quiso pensar en eso y se dirigió a la cafetería.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Entró corriendo a la azotea, pensando en que tal vez él estaba enojado con ella por la forma en que la miró antes de salir del salón. Abrió la puerta de golpe y antes de poder decir algo le vio recostado sobre el piso, con su rostro cubierto por la visera de su gorra y las manos detrás de la cabeza.

—R-Ryoma-kun –le llamó en voz baja, temiendo que estuviese dormido y de haberlo despertado, pero se dio cuenta de que no, porque apenas ella habló el chico se levantó su gorra para mirarla —. Ryoma-kun, yo…

—Llegas tarde, Ryuzaki –le reclamó el muchacho inexpresivamente. Se puso de pie y la miró de manera penetrante, haciendo que ella se sonrojara por completo. Dio unos cuantos pasos y la jaló de la muñeca, haciendo que sorpresivamente el cuerpo de ella chocara con el suyo. No dijo nada más, no sabía que palabras usar, quería decir tanto y sin embargo nada salía.

—Ryoma-kun… –susurró Sakuno, cerrando sus ojos y dejando que so rostro descansase sobre el pecho masculino, pudiendo escuchar el latido de su corazón, lo que la hizo sonreír. Tenía que preguntarle que era lo que sucedía con ellos dos, pero no se atrevía, no era capaz de arruinar aquel mágico momento —. Ryoma-kun –repitió, abrazándole más fuerte —, tengo tanto miedo.

—¿Miedo? –cuestionó el tenista, separándola levemente de sí para mirarla a los ojos —. ¿De qué tienes miedo?

—De… –Sakuno bajó la mirada —. De que me rompas el corazón.

Ryoma meditó aquellas palabras por unos segundos. La verdad ni él mismo se sentía seguro de esto, es decir, sabía que amaba a esa niña tonta y que quería estar con ella, pero se conocía a sí mismo y sabía bien que no podía prometerle el hacerla feliz, porque él era un insensible para estas cosas y muchas veces no se daba cuenta de lo que hacía, sin embargo no quería renunciar a ella.

—Yo… sé que no soy el mejor para estas cosas –comenzó a decir sin mirarla a los ojos —. Pero quiero hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

Esas palabras bastaron para que Sakuno creyera completamente en él y casi saltó a sus brazos emocionada, aunque se contuvo, pues sabia que a él jamás le había gustado sentirse sofocado por los demás. Él, sin embargo, la rodeó por la cintura de una manera muy posesiva, no quería contenerse en este momento.

Su mano derecha se posó sobre la suave mejilla de la chica y sin prisa alguna rozó sus labios, primero lento y luego más rápido, pidiendo permiso para ingresar a su boca de manera satisfactoria. Cuando encontró su lengua se dedicó a robarle todo el aire, a hacer suyos esos dulces labios que lo llamaban como un encantamiento, y a pesar de no haberle pedido que fuese su novia, sabía que desde ahora Sakuno Ryuzaki ya era suya, que nadie más la tendría nunca.

Aunque ninguno de los dos sabía que estaban siendo observados.

Continuara…

**00000000000000**

**Ryoma fue muy tierno a su manera ¿A que sí? xD**

**Bueno, me despido, nos leemos pronto ^^**

**¡Bye!**


	8. Miedo a perderte

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, aquñi regreso con este fic después de un tiempo de ausencia, la verdad es que la U me tiene muy ocupada, no es nada fácil y además me quita toda la inspiración para los fics, que conste que hice mi mejor esfuerzo en este cap jaja, nos leemos ^^**

**Disclaimer: PoT pertenece a Konomi Takeshi. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 8: Miedo a perderte **

Y pensar que ya habían pasado tres días, mañana ya comenzaba el tan ansiado torneo local y hoy era domingo por la tarde. La jovencita se encontraba haciendo las compras para su casa, al mismo tiempo que tarareaba una canción alegre. Todavía no podía creer lo que había pasado entre ella y su amado principe, de sólo recordar sus besos se ponía nerviosa, pues él de verdad no era nada tímido en esos momentos, lo que la descolocaba totalmente. Siempre se había imaginado que los besos de Ryoma serían recatados y algo fríos, sin embargo eran todo lo contrario.

—Ryoma-kun… –se sonrojó al susurrar su nombre, al tiempo que guardaba un par de vegetales en el canastito que traía en su mano derecha. Al pasar por la tienda de recuerdos se fijó en algo que realmente le llamó la atención, se trataba de un muñequito que sostenía una raqueta de tenis, era de tela y lucía bastante dulce. Inmediatamente pensó en su amado y terminó por comprarlo, pensando en dárselo como regalo.

Cuando fue a la caja a pagar, seguía en las nubes pensando en él. Recibió todas sus bolsas y fue ahí que sintió un extraño escalofrío. Se dio la vuelta y se fijó en que había un par de chicas mirándola fijamente, con molestia, con odio.

No entendió nada de eso y simplemente se retiró, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el miedo que esas miradas le causaron.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

El día finalmente había llegado, muy temprano en la mañana Ryoma se había levantado y duchado. Se vistió con su uniforme de titular y salió hacia el comedor para tomar su desayuno, por suerte era el que le gustaba. Se fijó brevemente en que su padre estaba leyendo el periódico, pero no le dio importancia a ello y siguió comiendo.

—Así que finalmente hoy son las locales –dijo de pronto el hombre, pero sin despegar su vista del diario. Ryoma sospechaba que detrás de él escondía una revista erótica, como siempre —. Espero que te vaya bien mocoso, no te andes distrayendo con las bellas señoritas que pasen.

—Hmp –fue todo lo que respondió. La verdad era que sí iba a tener una distracción, pero muy posiblemente hoy ni siquiera jugaría, él estaba en individuales uno y estaba más que seguro de que sus compañeros pulverizarían a sus rivales en los primeros tres juegos.

Nanjiroh miró a su hijo de reojo, bajando levemente el periódico.

—Ayer llamó Ryoga –con la sola mención de ese nombre, el más joven se atragantó de la impresión. Comenzó a golpear su pecho como un loco, tratando de volver a respirar, pero su padre ni se inmutó.

—¿Qué quería ese idiota? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido. No soportaba a Ryoga, su medio hermano mayor. Apenas tenía vagos recuerdos sobre él y no eran del todo agradables, había desaparecido hace tanto tiempo que casi había olvidado su existencia.

—Él vendrá de visita –y luego de esas palabras Ryoma se levantó furioso y se alejó sin siquiera terminar su desayuno. Lo peor que podía pasarle era volver a ver a su hermano mayor.

Por su parte el padre del chico sólo suspiró, se temía esa reacción de su hijo y sabía que Ryoma aún no era capaz de perdonar a Ryoga por haberse ido así como así, pero esperaba que el estar juntos de nuevo les hiciera recuperar su relación de hermanos. Él nunca tuvo un hermano y pensaba que ese tipo de lazos eran muy importantes.

—Ya se acostumbrará –susurró.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Todos los integrantes de Seigaku estaban esperando a su capitán cerca del lugar en donde se harían las inscripciones para el torneo. Todos estaban impacientes, en especial Momoshiro, ya que Ryoma se estaba pasando en tardarse incluso para algo tan importante y siendo el capitán. Para suerte de muchos, aún quedaban cerca de quince minutos, así que había algunos que decidieron dar una vuelta, entre ellos Kaoru.

Él se dirigía a la máquina expendedora a comprarse una bebida, se estaba muriendo de sed y no faltaba mucho para que comenzaran los partidos, sin embargo al llegar ahí pudo ver a una chica de dos coletas golpeando con furia la máquina.

—Estúpida cosa, ¿cómo te atreves a tragarte mi moneda? Más te vale que me la devuelvas o sufrirás –amenazaba al objeto, como si éste en verdad pudiera escucharle, cosa que obviamente no sucedía.

Kaidoh no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente divertido con la escena, la mocosa de segundo era realmente graciosa al intentar razonar con una máquina expendedora de bebidas. ¿Quién lo diría? Además de todo eso, incluso enojada podía verse tan mona.

—No hagas eso –le dijo de pronto. Se paró junto a ella y le dio un leve golpe a la máquina, la cual enseguida dejó caer una botella de jugo de frutas —. Tienes que ser más suave con las cosas, sino se trancan y ahí jamás ibas a volver a ver tu moneda ni tu jugo.

La jovencita le miró con las mejillas ardiéndole de vergüenza, recogió la botella y asintió débilmente con la cabeza. Ella nunca había sido una persona tímida, pero él la ponía en ese estado cada vez que la miraba con su ceño fruncido, y no es que le asustara, sino que le gustaba demasiado lo que veía.

—Gracias, Kaidoh-sempai –le dijo con una sonrisa, provocando que las mejillas del aparentemente serio chico se tiñeran de rojo.

—Como sea –dijo él, apático como siempre. Metió una moneda a la máquina y sacó un jugo de limón, le gustaban los sabores más ácidos y eso se le notaba sólo con mirarle. Se dio la vuelta sin despedirse de la castaña y bebió un poco de su botella, pero se detuvo al oír la voz de ella.

—Suerte Kaidoh-sempai, yo sé que podrás ganar –le animó la muchacha, a lo que él se volteó levemente y le dedicó una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa, pero que sin duda dejó anonadada a la jovencita, además de provocar que sus latidos se acelerasen desmesuradamente rápido.

—Gracias, Osakada –y sin más se marchó, dejando a Tomoka muy sorprendida. Era la primera vez que Kaidoh se dirigía a ella usando su apellido, pues siempre le trataba de tú, o "chiquilla" y cosas por el estilo.

Sólo pudo sonreír antes de alejarse a buscar a su mejor amiga, la cual, por cierto, había estado rara los tres últimos días.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—Te amo… –susurró la cobriza sobre la comisura de los labios de su amado, aún no novio, pero posiblemente pronto lo sería. Él la atrajo hacia sí posando una de sus manos sobre su nuca, para besar sus exquisitos labios de esa forma en que tanto le gustaba. La chica se separó sonrojada, luciendo muy tierna —. Espero que ganes Ryoma-kun, te estaré animando con todas mis fuerzas.

—No creo que juegue hoy, pero gracias –dijo Ryoma con seriedad. Se calló por un momento y luego volteó a ver a Sakuno, la cual miraba al suelo. Le encantaba como iba vestida el día de hoy, con una mini falda tableada de color rosa claro, calcetas negras hasta casi la mitad del muslo, zapatos del mismo color, y una blusita de tirantes color rosa fuerte. El cabello lo llevaba amarrado en una sola coleta baja, dejando algunos mechones sobre su frente. La tomó delicadamente de las mejillas y se acercó a ella —. No quiero que animes a otro que no sea yo.

—P-pero acabas de decir que no jugarás –le recordó Ryuzaki, sin embargo él sólo sonrió.

—Entonces no animarás a nadie –se acercó a su oído —, recuerda que eres mía… –susurró, haciendo sonrojar a Sakuno de una manera alarmante.

—S-sí –respondió sumisa la chica, volviendo a posar sus labios sobre los del principe, que la recibió gustoso. Aún no era capaz de decir a nadie lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos, y no es que no quisiera hacerlo, sino que realmente no le gustaba dar explicaciones y tampoco planeaba esconderlo, si se daban cuenta bien y si no, pues tampoco pasaba nada.

También había estado pensando en como pedirle a Ryuzaki que fuera su novia, es decir, ella prácticamente lo era, pero él no se lo había pedido y sabia lo sensibles que eran las mujeres para todo eso, si no se lo podía ella podía pensar que no la quería o algo así, por lo tanto, lo mejor era evitar los problemas.

—Tengo que irme, estoy atrasado –le dijo al separarse. Le dio un beso en la frente a Sakuno y se fue corriendo con maleta y todo hacia donde debían estarlo esperando sus compañeros de equipo.

Ryuzaki comenzó a caminar para seguirlo en silencio, pero nuevamente, tal como en el día anterior, sintió una presencia que la seguía, sin embargo esta vez no vio a nadie cuando volteó, así que simplemente se encogió de hombros y continuó caminando, sin sospechar lo que terminaría por suceder aquel día.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Cuando Ryoma llegó para las inscripciones, sólo quedaba un minuto de tiempo, pero por suerte lograron hacerlo, porque ya estaban pensando en disfrazar a Horio de él, como ya había sucedido una vez hace cuatro años, aunque ahora sería totalmente imposible lograr engañar a alguien con ese truco de la chaqueta, pues ambos no se parecían en nada y hoy en día Horio era conocido como uno de los titulares de Seigaku.

—Hasta que llegas Echizen. ¿Qué has estado haciendo para llegar tan tarde? Llamé a tu casa y tu padre me dijo que saliste temprano en la mañana –le interrogó Takeshi con el ceño fruncido, la verdad era que estaba muy molesto por la demora del chico, más siendo éste el capitán, se suponía que debía ser el más responsable de todos.

—No te importa, además ya llegué –respondió Ryoma, tan cortante como siempre.

—¡Eh, Sakuno! –se oyó el repentino grito de Tomoka y todos los titulares de Seigaku se voltearon hacia ese lugar, pudiendo apreciar a la recién llegada, que caminaba tranquila hacia ellos y dejando a más de alguno con la boca abierta. Hoy Sakuno lucía especialmente linda y eso Ryoma lo había comprobado momentos antes, sin embargo, ahora se sentía celoso de que otros la miraran con los mismos ojos que él lo hacía.

—Tomo-chan, no grites, ya estoy aquí –dijo algo apenada la cobriza, es que se había dado cuenta de que todos la estaban mirando y eso la hizo sonrojarse como un tomate.

—¡Sakuno, que hermosa te ves hoy! –exclamó el siempre alegre Dave Prince, aunque al principio trató de parecer un chico rudo y frío, no lo había logrado gracias a que cayó rendido a los pies de la joven Ryuzaki. Ella lo traía loco, sinceramente no recordaba haber sentido todo eso por alguna otra chica, nunca creyó que el venir a Japón le acarrearía conocer a la mujer más linda del mundo.

—G-gracias, Dave –le dijo Sakuno, sonriéndole dulcemente. Oyó un suave carraspeo y fijó su vista en Ryoma, el cual la miraba enojado, pero no lo estaba con ella, sino con todos esos buitres que estaban revoloteando alrededor de lo que era _suyo_ por derecho.

—Oye, Echizen, realmente no sé como pudiste rechazar a una chica tan bella como Sakuno-chan –soltó Momo sin ninguna delicadeza, haciendo sentir mal a la chica y provocando que el ceño de Ryoma se frunciera aún más de lo que ya estaba.

—Cállate Momo-sempai.

Dave sólo miró mal a Ryoma, molesto por saber que nuevamente él era el causante de la tristeza de su princesa, pero eso era algo que él iba a solucionar por su propia cuenta, haciendo que Sakuno se olvidara de Echizen y sólo pensara en él, lo que no sabía era que había llegado muy tarde a la vida de la cobriza.

—Bueno, bueno –llegó la profesora Ryuzaki, la cual se quedó sólo unos segundos mirando a su nieta para luego comenzar a aplaudir, alentando así a los chicos a moverse del lugar —. Vamos a ubicarnos en donde nos toca, ya viene siendo la hora de los primeros partidos –recordó la mujer, sin poder evitar observar ahora a Ryoma, el cual no dejaba de ver a Sakuno.

A cualquiera de los chicos del equipo lo podían engañar, pero no a ella, era una persona con demasiada experiencia como para no darse cuenta de cuando había algo entre alguien. Inmediatamente supo que su nieta y el principe tenían alguna clase de relación que por el momento trataban de mantener en secreto.

Bueno, ella no les pensaba arruinar el secreto, así que se adelantó, dejándoles solos.

—Ryoma-kun… yo… bueno… no vayas a pensar mal sobre Dave y yo, él sólo me ve como una amiga y yo a él de la misma manera –dijo la muchacha sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos, porque sabía que estaba mintiendo, que en realidad Dave se le había declarado hace unos días, pero no podía decirle eso a Ryoma, no quería que él lo supiera por nada del mundo.

—Sí, claro, como amiga –ironizó el tenista —. Ese tipo no me engaña, se le nota que quiere algo contigo, pero que ni lo sueñe.

—Ryoma-kun –dijo en tono de regaño.

—Pero nada –le calló Ryoma, aún furioso por culpa del idiota ese —. Mira, luego hablamos, tengo algo que decirte, y… perdona por hablarte mal –el chico se le acercó, deteniéndose cuando llegó demasiado cerca de su rostro, haciéndola ponerse tan nerviosa como siempre que lo sentía así, entonces, sin prisa alguna, depositó un pequeño beso en su frente —. Bye, bye –le dijo antes de retirarse.

—¡R-Ryoma-kun! –lo llamó Sakuno, haciendo que él se volteara de soslayo —. ¡Fight oh"

Ryoma sólo sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza para luego ajustarse su gorra y caminar hacia las canchas en donde se llevarían a cabo los partidos.

Por su parte, Sakuno corrió a situarse del lado del público.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Tal como lo había predicho Ryoma, su primer rival no fue nada comparado al equipo de Seigaku, en dobles dos, Horio y Arai acabaron con sus oponentes con un marcador de 6-2. En dobles uno jugaron Momo y Kaoru, los cuales terminaron a su rival con un perfecto 6-0. Después de acabar los dobles, tocaba el turno de los individuales, en donde estaba nada más y nada menos que Dave, quien jugaba en individuales tres, sin embargo se habían tomado un receso de media hora para reanudar con los partidos.

En medio de ese receso se encontraba Momoshiro bebiendo en la fuente, según él no se había cansado nada, pero su cuerpo decía todo lo contrario, pues se encontraba todo sudado y aún jadeaba debido al intenso partido. No es que sus rivales fuesen fuertes –eso quedó demostrado con el resultado del juego–, lo que pasaba era que había hecho demasiados Dunk Smash y Navajas. Por supuesto que también Kaidoh había aportado con sus Serpientes, aunque al parecer planeaba guardar el nuevo saque para más adelante.

—Esa serpiente egoísta –mascullaba para sí, acercando su cabeza a la fuente para mojarse la nuca. Seguido de eso se puso una toalla sobre los ojos, sentándose en una banca. Parecía estar relajado pensando, sin que nadie le molestarse, hasta que de pronto, sintió las manos de alguien apoyarse sobre sus hombros. Creyó que era el idiota de Kaidoh y quiso golpearlo, pero al oír esa suave voz supo que se trataba de otra persona.

—Jugaste bien hoy –dijo la jovencita sonriendo —. Aunque para otras cosas eres un idiota.

—¿A…? –no alcanzó a decir más que la primera letra de su nombre antes de que sus labios fuesen sellados por los de la chica, la cual se había atrevido por fin a hacer algo que siempre había deseado; besarlo. Momoshiro estaba totalmente sorprendido y ni siquiera se podía mover, sólo pudo dejarse llevar por el roce de los labios femeninos, que aunque estaban detenidos sobre los suyos, pronto comenzaron a moverse.

Trató de quitarse la toalla de la cara, pero ella se lo impidió, posando ambas manos en los extremos de la tela, para fijarla al rostro del chico, porque sentía que si él la miraba entonces ella no sería capaz de continuar.

Takeshi posó sus manos sobre la cintura de Ann –que estaba de pie, inclinada hacia él–, profundizando el beso y rindiéndose ante la idea de despejar su rostro. Sintió que le faltaba el aire y en ese momento ella se separó.

—Ann, yo… –Momo se quitó la toalla de la cara, pero cuando miró se dio cuenta de que ya no había nadie enfrente suyo, ella había huido. ¡Dios! Había huido después de darle el mejor beso de su vida. ¿Acaso eso era justo?

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Sakuno había ido a comprar una Ponta para Ryoma, lo había visto morir de sed todo el tiempo y aunque al parecer ya no jugaría, no le gustaba verlo así, por lo tanto se dirigió a la máquina a buscar la bebida favorita del principe. Una vez que la obtuvo, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a regresar, pero alguien la jaló del pelo, haciéndola caer al suelo y provocando que perdiera la lata de bebida.

—¿Q-qué…? –se preguntó Sakuno, sorprendida ante lo que acababa de pasar. Alzó la mirada y vio a tres chicas de su edad, las cuales pertenecían al fan club de Ryoma, y ninguna de ellas se veía muy amigable.

—Así que esta es la mosquita muerta que anda seduciendo a nuestro Ryoma-sama –dijo una de ellas, mirando despectivamente a Sakuno, como si no fuera más que un bicho insignificante. Eso en verdad dolió a la cobriza, que se sintió muy inferior a esas chicas.

Una de ellas se acuclilló, quedando a la altura de Sakuno y muy cerca de ella.

—Oye, mocosa, ¿no te han enseñado a respetar lo ajeno? –le preguntó, tomándola su coleta de caballo para jugar con sus cabellos —. Pero que lindo pelo… me pregunto si lucirá igual de lindo si lo corto –sonrió maliciosamente.

—No hagas eso Miku –dijo la que había hablado primero, tomando a Sakuno del brazo para obligarla a ponerse de pie —. Lo mejor será hacer algo con esta linda cara, así Ryoma-sama no se fijará más en ella –tomó con una sola mano el mentón de Sakuno, apretándole con fuerza.

Sakuno estaba aterrada, no entendía que pretendían hacer esas chicas con ella ni por qué hablaban de Ryoma como si éste les perteneciera.

— Rika, Miku–llamó la chica que había permanecido en silencio —. Vamos a enseñarle una buena lección.

—¿Qué creen que hacen? –finalmente la joven Ryuzaki salió de su impacto y se soltó del agarre de la chica de cabello negro, Miku, mirándole fijamente —. No sé quienes sean y no me importa, déjenme en paz.

—No lo creo, Ryuzaki –habló la otra, que tenía el cabello castaño y corto y se llamaba Rika —. Tú eres una idiota si piensas que puedes salir con nuestro principe y no recibir ningún castigo a cambio, entiende que él es demasiado para ti.

—¿No eres la tonta que le escribió una carta y él rechazó? –habló ahora la otra castaña, sólo que ésta tenía el cabello hasta la cintura y se llamaba Tsuyomi —. Que ilusa eres al creer que él de verdad te ama, seguramente sólo quiere divertirse contigo y después te dejará.

—¿Es que acaso ustedes lo conocen tan bien? ¿Quién creen que son? –respondió altiva Sakuno, puesto que ella sabía que esas venenosas palabras no eran ciertas, Ryoma jamás le haría algo como eso, él la quería, se lo había dicho, él no era el tipo de persona que se aprovecha de los demás, jamás sería así —. No saben nada de Ryoma-kun y dicen ser sus mayores fans, ustedes no son más que unas locas buscando atención.

—¡Cállate estúpida! –Miku le golpeó en la mejilla, haciéndola retroceder unos metros —. ¡Ahora verás lo que te ganas por insultarnos! –y sin más, empujó a Sakuno con todas sus fuerzas, sin notar que cerca de ellas había unas escaleras, por las cuales la muchacha de cabellos cobrizos cayó rodando, golpeándose en la cabeza repetidas veces.

—¿Qué hiciste Miku? –preguntó asustada Rika.

—Será mejor que corramos –dijo Tsuyomi.

Así las tres muchachas huyeron del lugar, dejando a Sakuno tirada e inconsciente, además de estar sangrando.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Los partidos de individuales estaban a punto de comenzar, Ryoma estaba de camino a la máquina expendedora, para comprar una Ponta, cuando sin querer pateó algo y al bajar la mirada se dio cuenta de que se trataba de esa preciosa bebida. Ni se preguntó que hacía ahí tirada, simplemente la recogió y la comenzó a beber.

—¡Eh, Echizen! –oyó la voz de Momoshiro, el cual corría detrás de él, acompañado también de Kaoru y del idiota de Dave. Ryoma sólo les ignoró, hasta que ellos llegaron a su lado.

—¿Has visto a Sakuno? La he estado buscando y no aparece –dijo Dave al llegar, notando como Ryoma fruncía levemente el ceño.

—No –fue todo lo que respondió.

—Voy a comprar algo –dijo Momo mirando hacia la máquina, pero se molestó al ver que Kaidoh se le había adelantado y estaba por meter la moneda a la ranura — ¡Oye Mamushi, yo llegué primero a este lugar, maldito! –le gritó, lanzándosele encima para tratar de pararlo, cosa que terminó por hacer que la moneda de Kaoru rodara escaleras abajo.

—¡Eres un imbécil, mira lo que hiciste! –se quejó el de la pañoleta.

—¡Fue tu culpa por tratar de adelantarte! –respondió Takeshi.

Dave entornó los ojos, al igual que lo hizo Ryoma.

—Yo iré por ella –avisó el rubio, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos para caminar hacia las escaleras y recuperar la moneda, sin embargo, apenas puso un pie en el primer escalón, su expresión se transformó en una de horror, quedándose prácticamente paralizado —. S-Sakuno… –fue todo lo que pudo decir, antes de correr como un demente escaleras abajo —. ¡Sakuno! –exclamó.

—¿Eh? –soltó Momo, sorprendido al haber oído el grito con un tremendo tono de preocupación impreso. Dejó de pelear con Kaoru y se acercó a ver que sucedía, al tiempo que lo hacía también su compañero —. ¡Sakuno-chan! –exclamó, también preocupado y corriendo hacia la chica en cuanto la vio tirada en el suelo, inconsciente.

Ryoma dejó de beber su Ponta y se acercó, quedando petrificado con la imagen. Dejó caer la Ponta al suelo, mientras que entre Dave, Momo y Kaoru trataban de socorrer a la joven.

—Ryuzaki… –escapó de sus labios. Por un instante pensó que ella estaba muerta, pero cambió de idea cuando la notó respirando entrecortadamente. No pudo contenerse por más tiempo y corrió hacia ella, sin importarle que sus amigos se fuesen a dar cuenta de la verdad —. ¡Ryuzaki! ¡Ryuzaki, despierta! –comenzó a llamarla, pero nada, no había reacción de parte de la chica. La cogió entonces entre sus brazos y la levantó, notando como la herida en su cabeza sangraba todavía —. La llevaré al hospital, Momo-sempai, regresa a la cancha y avísale a Ryuzaki-sensei, Kaidoh-sempai ocúpate del equipo por mí, y tú Prince… ve a tu juego.

—¡¿Qué? –cuestionó el rubio con enojo —. ¡¿Pretendes que yo vaya a jugar mientras Sakuno está así? ¡¿Estás loco?

—Ve a jugar, y más te vale que ganes –le dijo Ryoma, antes de correr con Sakuno en brazos.

—Vamos –dijo Momo, algo sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver, pues aunque Ryoma lucía relativamente tranquilo, él lo conocía y sabía que por dentro estaba a punto de explotar del miedo y la preocupación, por eso ni siquiera llamó a una ambulancia y decidió llevarse él mismo a la chica.

—¡Pero…! –Dave trató de replicar, pero Kaidoh lo interrumpió.

—Ya oíste al capitán, ve a terminar tu juego Prince –dijo serio y algo molesto, la verdad la escena no había sido agradable para nadie.

Dave sólo apretó los puños, tremendamente molesto por lo que acababa de suceder, él quería estar con Sakuno, no terminar un estúpido partido de tenis, para él ella era mucho más importante.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Abrió los ojos lentamente y sentía que le dolía todo el cuerpo. Observó la blanca habitación y sus ojos por un momento se enceguecieron, pero enseguida recuperó la visión, observando a su alrededor para entender por fin que estaba en un hospital. Recordó a las locas que le habían hecho aquello y tuvo mucho miedo, quiso gritar, pero sintió la cálida mano de alguien sosteniendo la suya. Con el corazón agitado observó a la persona que la cuidaba, nadie más que él.

—Ryoma-kun… –susurró débilmente, observando la preocupación en los ojos ámbares del Echizen, que no hacía más que mirarla fijamente.

—Al fin despiertas, han pasado casi tres horas desde que te encontramos –dijo el chico, apretando más fuerte su mano, pero de un momento a otro la miró con el ceño fruncido y expresión de reproche —. Tonta, realmente me has asustado –le regañó —. ¿Acaso pretendías morir?

—¿Eh? N-no –Sakuno trató de explicarle lo sucedido, pero todo le dolía, apenas y podía hablar y ni siquiera se podía mover adecuadamente.

—Me asusté mucho –dijo de pronto Ryoma, recostando su cabeza al lado de la mano de la chica, la cual aún sostenía con fuerza —. Pensé que iba a perderte.

—Ryoma-kun…

—No vuelvas a hacerme esto –siguió hablando el Echizen, dejando de lado su tono amargo para reemplazarlo por uno realmente dulce, uno que hiciera ver el estado de miedo y preocupación que sentía él por ella. Alzó de nuevo la mirada y con su mano libre acarició el rostro de Sakuno, secándole una lágrima que había aparecido —. Sakuno… –por primera vez le había llamado por su nombre y eso hizo que la chica se sorprendiera demasiado, pero antes de dejarla decir cualquier cosa, selló sus labios con un tierno beso, demasiado perfecto para ser real.

Sakuno sólo cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, sintiendo mucha felicidad al comprobar los sentimientos de su principe por ella. Más tarde le diría lo que esas locas habían hecho, ahora sólo ellos importaban.

—_Sakuno… _–pensó Dave con tristeza, quien había sido testigo de todo lo sucedido desde que la chica despertó, desde la puerta de la habitación. Bajó la mirada y se alejó, dolido.

Tal vez ya era demasiado tarde.

Continuara…

**Próximo capítulo: Rumores.**

**00000000000000**

**Tengo sueñooo, bueno, creo que me iré a dormir, estoy cansada jajaja, nos leemos en la conti, aunque creo que algunas van a tirarse los cabellos por culpa de Ryomita xD (En este cao fue un amor, pero eso no quiere decir que en el siguiente sea igual)**

**¡Bye!**


	9. Rumores

**¡Hola!**

**Y bueno, aquí vengo con la conti de este fic, aunque advierto que no será tan linda como la anterior, de hecho, hice sufrir un poquito al RyoSaku, pero en fin, son cosas que pasan.**

**Disclaimer: PoT pertenece a Konomi Takeshi. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 9: Rumores**

Habían pasado tres días desde el _accidente_ de Sakuno y hoy salía de alta del hospital. Había tenido un millón de visitas en todos esos días, menos la de la única persona que quería ver con todas sus fuerzas. Después de que se despertó y vio a Ryoma a su lado, él no volvió a visitarla ni una sola vez y ella no entendía a que se debía, pero le había dolido mucho.

Su abuela la había ido a recoger junto con Tomoka y Ann de Fudomine, ya que eran muy amigas, pero no pasaban demasiado tiempo juntas por ir a distintas escuelas.

Al llegar a casa, Sakuno se dejó caer sobre su cama, aún algo adolorida, pero fue ayudada por sus amigas, quienes la notaban un poco distante y triste.

—¿Pasa algo Sakuno? –le preguntó Tomoka, pero la cobriza sólo negó con la cabeza, no quería preocuparlas con sus cosas, eso era todo.

—No es nada Tomo-chan –respondió.

—Tú no puedes ocultarnos que algo te sucede –le retó Ann, sentándose a un lado de ella con la mirada acusadora —. ¿Qué te pasa Sakuno?

—Es que yo… –Sakuno bajó la mirada, no quería llorar pero sentía muchos deseos, aunque en ese momento se contuvo, porque no quería parecer una chiquilla tonta, incapaz de comportarse como una adulta —. Yo sólo… ¿Saben por qué… Ryoma-kun no vino a verme? –lo que menos quería era acabar preguntando por él, pero ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás.

Alzó la vista para mirar a sus amigas, pero le sorprendió darse cuenta de que ambas se veían confusas y preocupadas, hasta habían fruncido el ceño y todo.

—¿Por qué quieres saber sobre él? –le preguntó Tomoka, evadiendo darle una respuesta a lo que ella anhelaba saber —. Es decir, ustedes ya no tienen nada que ver, no son ni amigos ni nada parecido.

—P-pero… –Sakuno se calló, no podía simplemente contar lo que había pasado entre ella y Ryoma así como así, era algo que debían asumir juntos.

—Tomoka, hay que contarle –aconsejó Ann, llamando a la curiosidad de la pequeña Ryuzaki, porque sentía que había algo que le estaban ocultando y que no era nada bueno.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Saku… –Tomoka miró mal a Ann, como reprochándole por haber abierto la boca, pero ya que la chica había dado una pista, ella no pensaba guardarse el resto de la historia, tenía que contarle todo a su amiga para que no se siguiera haciendo falsas ilusiones con el principe —. Es que últimamente ha habido ciertos rumores sobre Ryoma-sama –comenzó a decir.

—¿Rumores? –cuestionó Sakuno, confundida.

—Sí, rumores –asintió Ann con la cabeza.

—¿Qué clase de rumores? –quiso saber la cobriza, pero ojalá no hubiera preguntado.

—Pues verás, por ahí andan diciendo que él tiene una novia –dijo con el mayor tacto posible, sabiendo que podía herir a su amiga —. Además… la otra vez, Ann y yo lo vimos besándose con ella.

—¿Q-qué?

De pronto un extraño y punzante dolor se apoderó del pecho de Sakuno. ¿Cómo era esa historia de que Ryoma tenía una novia y que sus dos mejores amigas le habían visto besarse con ella? ¿Entonces de verdad lo que pasó entre él y ella no había sido más que un juego para el principe? ¿Ella valía tan poca cosa que él sólo se había burlado?

—_N-no puede ser… –_pensó con tristeza y unas cuantas lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Ya era de noche y Sakuno se encontraba recostada en su cama, mirando al techo como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo, aunque sus mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas. No había querido creer en las palabras de sus dos amigas, pensaba que sólo se trataba de un malentendido, porque a pesar de todo quería seguir confiando en Ryoma, pero entonces, le había llamado a su celular y contestó la voz de una mujer.

Las palabras que ella le dijo le habían roto el corazón, ella prácticamente le dejó claro que no se atreviera a acercarse más a _su novio_ Ryoma.

—¿Por qué… Ryoma-kun…? –se preguntó, sin poder dejar de llorar.

De verdad había creído en él, de verdad pensó que cuando él le dijo que daría su mejor esfuerzo por hacerla feliz le estaba hablando en serio, pero era obvio que todo el tiempo se había reído de ella. ¿Qué tan tonta podía ser una chica como ella?

—Ryoma-kun… –repitió, apretando entre sus manos el muñequito que antes había comprado en una tienda y que había querido darle a Ryoma, ahora no sería más que otra de las tonterías que sabía que no volvería a cometer.

Y por estar llorando de esa manera, no se daba cuenta de que su celular estaba vibrando incansablemente sobre su mesita de noche, con una llamada que era demasiado importante para ella, pero que no vio.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

—Demonios… Ryuzaki… –masculló Ryoma al colgar la llamada, nuevamente luego de haber oído la contestadora. Le había costado casi tres días enteros recordar el número de Ryuzaki después de que le robaran su celular en Japón, y ciertamente se sentía como un bastardo por haberse tenido que ir de urgencia a New York sin siquiera avisarle, pero era una asunto demasiado importante para él y estaba seguro de que ella comprendería, se trataba de un próximo torneo al que había sido invitado cordialmente y había tenido que venir a hacer todos los trámites personalmente. De todos modos, ahora ella no le respondía las llamadas y eso comenzaba a preocuparlo.

—¿Con que llamando a tu novia de Japón? –se escuchó una voz masculina y burlona. Ryoma se volteó con el ceño fruncido, para encontrarse a un chico de su edad, con el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, el cual sonreía confiado —. No pensé que al final de todo serías un chico tan sensible, Ryoma.

—Cállate Kevin –le retó el Echizen con el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba reconocer que estaba preocupado por la chiquilla de las largas trenzas, pero era obvio que lo estuviese después del accidente que ella había tenido, no había sido cosa de niños, ella en verdad sufrió un golpe fuerte, pero por suerte fue tratada a tiempo.

Ryoma se maldecía por ser tan malo en recordar los números importantes… ella era su _casi_ novia. ¿Cómo podía no recordar su número?

—Pero no te enojes, no tiene nada de malo tener una linda novia –volvió a hablar el rubio, tomando una raqueta que estaba apoyada sobre la rejilla que rodeaba la cancha de tenis —. De todos modos mañana ya estarás en Japón, podrás verla de nuevo.

—¿De todos modos quien ha dicho que hablaba con una novia? –se hizo el desentendido, cubriéndose la vista con la visera de su gorra.

—Eso se nota en tu cara de bobo –se burló Kevin, provocando que un leve sonrojo cubriera las mejillas de Ryoma. ¿En serio se le notaba tanto?

—Hmp, de todos modos no te incumbe, mada mada dane –dijo dándole la espalda.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Era un nuevo día de clases y hoy por fin Sakuno asistiría a la escuela, aunque ni siquiera tenía ganas de hacerlo, aún estaba demasiado triste al haberse enterado de que su amado Ryoma andaba con otra, era tan doloroso saber que ella sólo había sido un juego para él, y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera había sido capaz de decírselo a la cara, simplemente dejó que su novia hablara por él, eso lo convertía en un verdadero cobarde.

—Ryoma-kun… esta vez no dejaré que me vuelvas a lastimar –susurró antes de cruzar la entrada del edificio escolar, en donde todos los alumnos se reunían para seguir con sus estudios. Sólo dio unos cuantos pasos antes de ver el rostro de él, el cual la miraba fijamente, apoyando su espalda contra un árbol.

Sakuno quiso gritar y salir corriendo, pero decidió que no se dejaría pisotear de nuevo, y simplemente lo pasó de largo, con la cabeza en alto.

Ryoma frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de cómo ella lo había ignorado, tal vez estuviera molesta por su repentina partida, pero no era para tanto, es decir, ya había regresado, ¿no?

—Ryuza… –-la iba a llamar, pero en ese momento se apareció ese chico que prácticamente se había convertido en una pesadilla para él.

—Hola Sakuno –saludó sonriente como siempre Dave, notando como el capitán del equipo de tenis le miraba de mala manera, pero eso no le importó —. Me alegra que por fin vengas a la escuela, te he extrañado demasiado, este lugar no es lo mismo sin tu sonrisa.

—Gracias, Dave –respondió Sakuno, esbozando una leve sonrisa, esa que tanto le gustaba al joven rubio.

—Ryuzaki, tenemos que hablar –dijo Ryoma, interrumpiendo totalmente el momento, no soportaba ver a Prince cerca de Sakuno, ni mucho menos cuando _su_ Sakuno le sonreía a ese fanfarrón.

La chica de los ojos carmesí le miró de reojo, y en esa mirada, Ryoma pudo notar un enorme dolor, algo que le inquietó y le hizo sentir mal, aunque no supo muy bien por que.

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, Echizen-san –le dijo con una sonrisa dulce, pero hablándole como si fuera un completo desconocido. Después de eso se alejó con dirección al salón, dejando a Ryoma paralizado.

—_Ryuzaki… _–pensó confundido, porque ciertamente no había entendido nada de lo que pasó ahí, primero ella le ignoraba y luego le hablaba de esa manera tan distante… ¿Acaso hizo alguna estupidez y no se acordaba? ¿Por qué ella estaría tan molesta hasta el punto de dirigirse a él de esa manera? No lo sabía, pero realmente le había dolido mucho, ella no era así, ella era su _dulce_ Ryuzaki…

¿Qué pasaba con ella?

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Dave, quien caminaba al lado de Sakuno, no podía dejar de mirarla, preguntándose que le habría pasado para reaccionar así ante Ryoma, ¿acaso ese idiota de Echizen le había hecho algo malo a su princesa? Pues si era así, lo pagaría.

—Oye Sakuno… –la llamó el Prince, no quería hacerse el desentendido en un momento como este, cuando podía ver el sufrimiento en los ojos de la chica que le había robado el corazón.

—¿Eh? ¿Sí? –contestó la chica con una sonrisa, aunque se inquietó un poco al ver la seria expresión en el rostro de su amigo —. ¿Sucede algo, Dave?

—Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber… –dijo el rubio —. ¿Ha sucedido algo malo entre Echizen y tú?

—¿Entre Ryoma-kun y yo…?

—No me engañes, Sakuno –Dave bajó la mirada —, sé perfectamente que entre ustedes hay una relación, los vi el día de tu accidente en el hospital; además… él se mostró verdaderamente preocupado por ti.

A Sakuno le sorprendió un poco escuchar aquella confesión; además, su corazón latió de sólo oír que Ryoma había estado preocupado por ella, pero a los pocos segundos esa sensación se esfumó, siendo reemplazada por la rabia que le daba pensar en lo sínico que era el principe.

—Él seguramente sólo estaba fingiendo, y te equivocas, entre él y yo no hay ninguna relación –aseguró convincentemente.

Después de eso, ella sólo entró al salón con el ceño fruncido, pensando en todas las mentiras que Ryoma le había dicho desde ese día en que la besó en su casa, convirtiendo cada uno de esos lindos momentos en un amargo recuerdo, amargo como él, como el despiadado corazón de Echizen Ryoma.

Por su parte, Dave estaba aún de pie junto a la puerta del salón, estaba sorprendido por la respuesta de la chica, sin embargo, de pronto sintió que un rayo de esperanza le iluminaba, anteriormente de verdad había pensado en rendirse con ella para dejarle el camino libre a Ryoma, pero ahora estaba confirmando que de verdad las cosas estaban mal entre ellos; esta era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar por nada del mundo.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Había sido un largo día de clases para Momoshiro, combinándolo con un riguroso entrenamiento, peor que los acostumbrados, ya que Ryoma había llegado de quien sabe donde y estaba de pésimo humor, por lo que los hizo correr como mulas de carga.

El pobre estaba realmente cansado, pero a pesar de eso había algo en lo que no dejaba de pensar; el beso de Ann el día del partido.

—Ann… –susurró, soltando un hondo suspiro.

—¿Me llamabas? –al oír aquella voz Momoshiro dio un salto de la impresión, fue tanto así que hasta creyó que lo había imaginado, pero al voltear, pudo encontrarse de frente con la chica dueña de los ojos azules, la cual le miraba fijamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—A-Ann –articuló torpemente —. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Iba hacia mi casa cuando te vi caminando por aquí, y entonces oí que me nombrabas… ¿Acaso pensabas en mí? –la sonrisa de la chica se ensanchó aún más, estaba realmente divertida al ver lo nervioso que lograba poner a ese torpe de Momo.

—Eh, yo… n-no… ¿P-por que estaría pensando en ti? –se hizo el desentendido el moreno, desviando la mirada hacia un costado, con el rostro completamente rojo —. Además… lo que yo decía era que tengo que prepararme para el partido del fin de semana, nada más.

—Oh, claro, Fudomine también jugará el fin de semana… ¿Crees que pronto tendrán que enfrentarse? Kamio-kun ha estado hablando mucho sobre derrotarte –dijo Ann, llevándose las manos detrás de la espalda, con una expresión algo traviesa, pues le divertía ver la expresión de Momo cada vez que hablaban de los desafíos de Kamio, esos dos parecían tener una especial rivalidad, aunque nada comparable con la que existía entre Momo y Kaidoh.

—Ese Kamio no me derrotará –dijo Momo con el ceño fruncido, aunque por lo que sabía, aquel bastardo realmente había mejorado mucho, no por nada era ahora el capitán de Fudomine —. De todos modos, creo que debo irme a entrenar, tengo que vencer a Kamio, así que nos veremos luego Ann.

—Claro –respondió la chica, para luego soltar una risa graciosa —. Eres un bobo Momo… ¿Cómo pudiste decirme que me amabas y ahora actuar tan avergonzado? –se cubrió los labios —. Pero como sea, haré que me lo vuelvas a decir, tonto…

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Sakuno terminó un poco tarde con las prácticas en el club femenino, así que luego de darse una ducha salió como alma que lleva el diablo, pues ya empezaba a caer la noche, sólo que a ella se le había ocurrido quedarse a organizar las pelotas y demás utensilios del equipo, según, se sentía en el deber de hacerlo debido a que era la sub-capitana.

—Cielos, que tarde es, la abuela me matará –se decía, corriendo hacia la salida de la escuela, sin saber lo que allí hallaría.

Sólo le bastó cruzar la entrada para sentir que alguien le jalaba fuertemente del brazo, causándole tal impresión, que llegó a pensar que se trataba de un ladrón.

—¿Quién te crees para ignorarme? –escuchó su voz, entendiendo perfectamente a quien pertenecía, y como siempre, el tono arrogante no había desaparecido para nada —. Te he hecho una pregunta, Ryuzaki… ¿Quién te crees para ignorarme?

—No me creo nadie, y suéltame –lo retó la chica con la mirada. Era la primera vez que le observaba con el desafío en sus ojos, tan furiosa, pero tan valiente a la vez —. Tengo que irme a casa, es muy tarde ya.

—No me importa si se hace de noche, de aquí no te vas –insistió Ryoma, apretándole la muñeca con cierta brusquedad. En verdad no entendía lo que pasaba, no sabía que había hecho como para que Sakuno le ignorara todo el día y además anduviera por toda la escuela al lado de ese idiota de Dave Prince —. ¿Con que derecho juegas así conmigo, mocosa tonta? –le recriminó —. Primero dices que me amas, y luego te veo todo el día paseándote al lado de ese Prince…

—¡Suéltame! –le gritó la chica —. ¡¿Quién es el que juega aquí? –exclamó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y maldiciéndose por dejar salir su debilidad ante él —. ¡Tienes razón en llamarme tonta, nunca debí fijarme en ti! –después de decir eso ella salió corriendo, dejando a Ryoma aún más confundido.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Qué había sucedido con ellos?

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

La muchacha se dejó caer sobre su cama con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, ¿qué le pasaba a Ryoma? ¿Con que cara venía a reclamarle ese tipo de cosas, cuando había sido él quien le mintió todo el tiempo?

—Es sólo un descarado… un idiota… –se decía enfadada, pero más que eso estaba triste, muy triste al darse cuenta de que la persona que tanto amaba no era lo que ella creía, que nunca lo había sido, él era sólo un farsante que osó burlarse de ella —. Lo odio… lo odio y lo amo tanto… –murmuró para sí, notando que sobre su almohada estaba aquel muñequito que la otra vez compró pensando en él.

No podía simplemente tirarlo o romperlo, eso sería como negar sus sentimientos, que aunque eran tontos y masoquistas, aún eran reales, así que simplemente lo guardó en un cajón, esperando no volver a verlo más, así como a Ryoma, tampoco deseaba verlo nunca más en su vida, pero sabía que no sería posible, tendría que soportarlo en la escuela todo el tiempo.

—Ryoma… –murmuró —. Me olvidaré de ti, lo juro.

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

Llegó a casa con la intensión de arrojarse a su cama y dormir toda la noche, en verdad estaba enojadísimo con Ryuzaki. ¿Por qué rayos creyó que algo entre ellos iba a funcionar? Debió suponerlo, él no entendía a las mujeres, ni siquiera sabía que había hecho y ella lo estaba tratando como a un presidiario; ¡El amor era una estupidez!

—Ryuzaki tonta… –masculló, abriendo la puerta de su casa.

—¡Hey, Chibi-suke! –escuchó una voz escandalosa, intuyendo inmediatamente a quien pertenecía: Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que su hermano mayor.

—Ryoga… –susurró de mala gana. Genial, como si no tuviera suficientes problemas ya… ¿Cómo es que ahora aguantaría a ese idiota?

_Estúpido día. _

Continuara…

**Próximo capítulo: ¿Qué hice mal?**

**00000000000000**

**Y eso ha sido todo por ahora.**

**¿Quién será la chica que contestó a Sakuno?**

**¿Qué creen que vaya a hacer Dave para ganarse el corazón de Sakuno ahora que tiene la cancha libre?**

**¿Logrará Ryoma saber por qué Sakuno está tan enojada con él? ¿Y logrará soportar a su hermano mayor?**

**Bueno, pues lo verán en la próxima conti jejeje.**

**¡Bye! ^^**


End file.
